The First Night
by Veeson
Summary: Bevin yaoi fic. Ben and Kevin decide to go for a drive but the atmosphere get a little strange...Ben 10 alien force, btw. rated m, cus there will be lemon, chapter 5 uploaded
1. The First Night

This is a yaoi fic, so in case you do not like just go away.

Btw, I do not own ben 10 or any of the characters in this fic.

It was a late winter night, one to be remembered for its cold. The house, build for warmth, was freezing, and the one suffering the most was the teenager that lived there. His room was the coldest of the house, what usually didn't bother him, especially on the summer, but today it was impossible. He was using warm clothes and had two covers but still could not sleep. As he stared on the ceiling with his big green eyes he started to think of random stuff, like his powers, all the aliens he might still became, all the villains he fought, his friends, his family, Gwen and Kevin.

But when Ben started to think of Kevin a wave of warmth came over his body. He started to remember how they met, how they fought, how he sent the boy to intergalactic jail, how they met many, many times again, how they became allies and finally how they became friends. Ben left out a loud yawn as he thought how funny things turned out. He had a crush for Kevin so long and now Gwen was the one about to date him.

Ben's room was still cold, but he was very warm and cosy. Soon before falling deep in sleep he wondered why didn't he think of Kevin before, instead of suffering from the cold. He slept easy that night, as he dreamed of him and Kevin in the same car. Kevin would smile at him here and then, and Ben would blush a little. At last, Kevin reached for his hand and Ben turned to smile back at him but his vision was covered by his red hair, that he quickly put behind his ear. But wait, red hair? Confused, he looked at the mirror but what he saw wasn't his reflection, it was Gwen!

- AAHH! – A loud sound of "thump" was heard around the house as Ben fell in the floor.

- Ben? You ok honey? - His mother shouted from the kitchen as she heard the noisy and got worried.

- Yeah, I'm ok mom. – He replied loudly, getting up and running to the mirror to check if he was him still. With a sigh of relief he went back to bed, he was still him. But he was also sad, even in his dreams the only chance he had with Kevin was if he were Gwen. Still, he now had an incredible urge to go see the boy….and of a shower, cus he sweated so much last night he was smelling rather bad.

- Sorry Gwen, today I have to fix my car. Maybe next time. Yeah, that's fine. 'Kay, later. – Kevin hanged up and gave a big sigh, Gwen was being very annoying later, always trying to do stuff together, always wanting to go out, never understanding his need for his time with his baby (his car).

He tossed his phone aside and went to get changed, he just came out of the shower after having a nice and late breakfast, since he woke up past mid-day. As he opened his wardrobe he decided to put something old so as not to get his good clothes dirty. He picked up a white, sleeveless shirt that had some holes on it and an old beat up jeans, which, for some forgotten reasons, didn't have half of the left leg.

Glad that no one was going to see him in that state he went to the garage and, after turning the lights on, he stared happy and proud at his car. Nowhere in the city, in the country maybe, would someone find a car as well taken care as his. The perfect paint job, the most modern gadgets, the most pine fresh smell and the most beautiful green colour. How Kevin liked that colour, colour of his favourites pair of eyes. But enough standing around, he thought to himself, time to work.

The sun was close to set and finally Ben was free to go see Kevin. He wanted to go earlier but so much happened that day! His mother asked for help with the groceries, his father wanted help to wash the car, then Gwen came to keep talking about how much Kevin was helpful at saving the world and how much he changed, but that he could spend less time with his car and finally Julie came around to talk.

Ben breathed in deeply to calm himself and then walked in the garage where Kevin's mother said he would be. As he walked in he looked around but saw nothing except the car. He walked around it just to find at the other side a pair of leg coming out of underneath it, curiously the right one was covered by jeans but the left one was mostly exposed and you could see clearly that it hadn't been on purpose, but never mind that.

- Hey Kevin. – Ben said as he noticed he hasn't been noticed.

- Ben? – Before Ben could replied a loud bang was heard and the car shook as Kevin, surprised, hit his head in his car. He was so focused on it he didn't even noticed Ben there. He came out and sat on the floor, rubbing his aching forehead. – When did you come in?

- About now. Man, that looks like it hurt a lot. Want me to call Gwen to kiss it better? – Ben asked with a laugh, although, if Kevin were to ask, he would be more than happy to kiss it better himself.

- Very funny Tennyson. – Kevin replied as he got up, hitting his pants to take the dirt off. Ben drift off for a while as he stared at the boy. He was so sexy, even in such beat up clothes. His perfect arms exposed, some of his chest visible by the holes, his legs completely marked by the tight jeans. – Ben, hello, earth calling you. – Kevin said shaking his hand in front of the boy that snapped out of it right away.

- Oh, sorry, did you say something? – Ben said, try to get his composure back.

- Yeah, I asked what you doing here?

-Oh, right, I was just passing around here and decided to drop by. – Ben said with a nervous smile, but as he left eye twitched Kevin stared at him suspiciously, he wondered why Ben was lying. – Hey, you got some dirt on your shoulder.

Kevin looked at his shoulder and found a big black spot of grease, he turned to get a cloth to wipe it away and decided to change the subject. – Yeah, it's normal that I get dirt when I work in my car. I think if you didn't show up I might have stayed here till tomorrow. – Then he turned to Ben. – Wanna go for a spin? I need to drive at least a bit before the day is over.

- Oh, sure, let's go. – Ben said with a huge grin.

- Cool, let me just get changed. – He took his shirt off and smelled himself. – Actually, I'll take a shower and then I'll go for a spin. You can wait in my room if want – He said turning to Ben again, who looked out of this world again, and slightly pink, but he soon snapped back.

- Oh, no thanks! I'm ok here. – Ben said casually, he didn't want to be in the same as a Kevin wearing only a towel, or drying his hair with a towel as he wears nothing, cus he knew he would not have the strength to hold himself back.

- Suit yourself. Here something to keep you company. – Kevin said with a smirk as he tossed his dirt shirt to Ben, who moved and let if fall in he floor.

- Gross Kevin, who do you think I am, Gwen? – He said angrily as Kevin went away laughing his ass off. As soon as the raven was far Ben picked up the shirt as sniffed it, the smell of the one he wanted but could not have, he gave a sad sigh as he let the shirt fall back on the floor.

Two hours later, the green car was speeding of in a pretty much abandoned road, It was a busy road at day but it was pretty deserted at night.

- Hey Kev, where are we going again? – Ben asked, already used to Kevin speed, he played with a empty bottle of Mr. Smoothies in his hand.

-Nowhere. I just like to drive in this road cus I can drive as fast as I want. - Even though he said that, Kevin stopped behind a big boulder not too far from the road. – Here we are.

- And where is here? – Ben asked puzzled.

- I told you, Nowhere. I just like to come here after a drive and stare at the star a little. Do you mind?

- Oh, not at all. – Ben said, putting the empty cup at his feet.

The two boys sat there in the silence, that, even though it looked awkward, it was nice and comfortable. But the moment was sure ruined when Kevin phone went off, Gwen, of course, was calling. He rejected the call.

- Sorry.

- For what? – Ben asked, a little puzzled.

- Dunno, just felt like I had to apologise. – Kevin said looking forward.

- Why didn't you answer it? She might get angry. Did you guys have a fight? – Ben asked hoping that the answer was yes, even though he knew it was wrong.

- I like her and we did not have a fight. But… - Kevin hesitated for a while.

- But what? – Ben couldn't even imagine what would be his answer but he was hoping it would be something like "I like someone else even more".

- Look, it's just that I'm here with you now, you see? – Kevin blushed a little, surprising. – It just kinda fell like it would be wrong to answer ok? – He said angrily, Kevin hated to be real with his emotions. - I'm going to pee! – He said and stormed out of the car before Ben could say anything.

Ben stayed in the car, silent, trying to process everything. So, what they were having was a moment. Was that a date then? Was Kevin trying to show Ben some of his feelings? No, that was impossible, Ben thought with a sad smile as he shook his head, trying to keep away those delightful but dreamy thoughts. Kevin got back in the car Ben turned to him but could only say one thing. – You got some dirt on your face. – He said with a chuckle.

Kevin rubbed his face and looked at Ben, as if to know if it was gone, but the brunette just shook his head negatively, so Kevin tried again, but Ben still replied no, on the third try, and the third fail, Kevin exploded. – Fine, get it off me then if it bothers you so much!

- Ok, chill! – Ben replied angry as well, he put his hand on the raven's cheek and started to rub roughly but when their eyes met Ben started to do it a little more careful, gently. They started to breath heavily, Kevin leaned forward a little and Ben did the same. As they got closer to each other, they shut their eyes, now so close they could fell the hot breath coming out of the other mouth. Ben's top lip was about to touch Kevin as his phone went off and both of them jumped, Kevin jumped so high he actually hit his head and let out a loud "ow!"

Ben nervously looked for his phone and awkwardly answered it without even looking at the screen, his heart pounding so hard that he thought he would have a heart attack soon. – Hello? – He said as he answered, trying not to show he was nervous. It was his mother. – Hey mom. No, I'm ok. Yeah, oh, ok. Sure. I'll be there soon. Yeah. Love you too. Bye. – As he hung up Kevin was already on the road again, driving faster than before. Holding his phone between his legs, Ben kept staring down as he was too embarrassed to even look up at Kevin. And he stayed that way till he reached home, as Kevin didn't say a word either.

Now it was very late at night, but not as cold as last night. Already under the covers, Ben kept thinking about everything that happened during the day and wondered if he should go see Kevin in the morning. When Kevin arrived at his house he was still far too embarrassed to look at him or even speak. And so was Kevin as for the next ten minutes neither exchanged a word. In the end Ben got out of the car without saying anything, not even good bye, and Kevin drove away in silence.

Without realising that he had actually fallen asleep, Ben woke up with something falling on top of him. He opened his eyes wide in surprise, just to find himself having his mouth shut by Kevin's hand and the raven making a be quiet sign.

- Shh…it's ok Tennyson. I just came here cus I forgot to say something. – Kevin leaned forward and whispered in Ben's ear something that made the boy's eyes go wide, and then the raven got his hand out of the way and kissed the brunette. The kiss that they both been longing for. Even though Kevin had a passionate kiss it was actually very caring too, his mouth had a taste far sweeter than Ben ever imagined, and their tongues danced around each other in harmony like they've been doing this since ever. – See you tomorrow. – Kevin said with a smile, going for the window where he came from.

As the raven was ready to jump out of the house and go back to his house, something grabbed his arm tight, and he turned around to meet green eyes shining with happiness. – You know Kev, the room is very cold. Why don't you sleep here today so I don't get a cold? – Ben said with a naughty smile.

- Well, if you put it this way…. – Kevin said with a smirk as he kissed Ben again and both dropped back in the bed.

Next time: Ben and Kevin lives a nice and secret romance, but everything is about to change as Ben's parents are getting suspicious of the Green car that is always near their house in the morning.


	2. The First Date

- Sorry Ben, it was cool what we were having but this is it. – Kevin said coldly, his face completely expressionless.

- No! Please don't leave me Kevin! – Ben begged, tears rolling down his face, eyes red from crying, he held the raven tight by the arm. – I can't take it! 

- I'm in love with Gwen, you are just something I have to pass the time. – The raven, finally managing to escape the brunette's grasp, turned his back to him and started to walk away, going towards Gwen, who was standing not too far with her hand stretched out. 

- NOOOOO! – Ben cried even louder, his vision now very hazy due to the tears, as he fell down on the floor, he wanted to run after his love but he had no strength to get up. All he could do was stretch out his hand as his beloved took the hand of the redheaded and look back, giving ben a pitiful look.

- Goodbye ben. – Gwen said closing the door in front of them with a soft click. 

A soft click echoed in the room, so soft that most people wouldn't hear it, but it was enough to wake the brunette up, he was already near waking up due to his horrible nightmare. His hair was dripping and as he looked around to understand what was happening he noticed that he was sweating cold, it almost looked as he jumped into a pool and got out not too long ago. He fell back in his bed and looked to his side to see if Kevin was still there and, thankfully, he was. The raven was deep asleep, most of his body was covered by the covers, but his arms and shoulders stood out showing he had no shirt on, although Ben knew that the shirt wasn't the only thing missing from his body, his hair covered part of his face and was really messy, but still kinda sexy. So it was all a bad dream, Ben thought to himself as he calmed down and wiped the sweat of his face with his hand. 

Ben got up and decided to take a shower. He carefully walked past all the clothes laying in the floor, he didn't wanna trip and wake up Kevin or make his mother came running to see if he was alright and have a heart attack by seeing a naked guy in his bed, although it might not be as bad as when she found out he could turn into aliens. Before going into the toilet he looked at his bed and his beloved one more time, gave a sigh and went inside.

As he got under the shower he left out a relief sigh, he put his head back and let the warm water wash away all the sweat and worries with it. It been almost a month since they been doing the whole getting together thing but since they've been doing it all in secret all they actually been doing is sex. Ben wanted more, he wanted a relationship with Kevin, he loved the raven for god sake! But he was scared of telling him that and find himself alone, after all, Kevin and Gwen had some sort of relationship, a weird one, but still a relationship. It was almost as if Ben had the Sex but Gwen got the love, ok, that was a little dramatic but all this fears was causing him to have the same nightmare for a while now.

Ben was now dazing off, looking at the celling, and without noticing someone came behind him and hugged him roughly and bit his ear. – What you doing here all alone, Benjy? – Ben heard the voice of his beloved one as he left out a soft moan. – Very mean of you, leaving me all alone in bed. – His hand were exploring the brunette's body, his tongue exploring his neck, but Ben could do nothing but hold himself against the wall cus Kevin was actually leaning against him, as if he wanted to leave the boy immobilized. – Now, remember your parents are at home, so you have to be very quiet, - And that was true, every time they did it at Ben's house they had to be quiet, which was very hard since the raven made him want to scream. 

- Kevin we shouaaahh – He was going to say they shouldn't do it because it was very risk, but Kevin was very skilful at making his lover moan, and with left hand he started to stroke the boy, slowly, torturing, making moan after moan slip out of Ben mouth, but even he knew that was a dangerous game, and that Ben wasn't very quiet at mornings, so he covered the brunette's mouth with his free hand and in one thrust he went inside. Ben gave a loud moan, that wasn't allowed to get out thanks to Kevin's hand, but the raven himself had a hard time keeping his moans and so he gave a deep hiss near Ben's ear. He started to thrust fast and powerfully, kissing and biting Ben's neck and shoulders to stop himself of moaning as he covered the brunette's mouth very roughly to stop the louds moan that kept trying to come out.

Quite some time afterwards, they finally finished their "shower" and were getting changed in Ben's room. Kevin was pretty much dressed but was fixing his hair in front of the bathroom mirror while Ben was putting his shoes on. 

- It's pretty late. – He said looking at the clock that showed 11:10 – I hope they don't notice the car, even though is not very near the house your car is pretty unique. 

- You know what's pretty unique? – Kevin asked, jumping on top of Ben, making him fall back at his bed. – You. – He answered before the brunette said anything and gave the boy a passionate kiss.

Ben giggled. – You can be such a cheese ball sometimes. – Ben said looking at Kevin's eyes and stroking his face gently, he was about to say IT but Kevin jumped out of his lap and went for the window and, after sending his lover a wink he jumped out of it. Ben winked back and gave a deep sigh, he kept staring at the window until he heard the car going by the front of his house. He got up with a jump and went down the stairs. – Mum, I'm up, what do we have for breakfast?

- Are you sure about that Sandra? – Carl asked with a look in his face of someone who wasn't paying much attention, although he was, as he spread some jam in his toast. – I mean, what about that Julie girl?

-Look, I know it sounds highly impossible but I saw it! – Sandra said, looking very frustrated, as she hit the table very hard to get her husband full attention. – I went into Ben's room to wake him up for breakfast and there he was! Laying half naked, totally asleep, hugging our son! – She said that tossing her hands in the air in disbelief of what she had seemed herself and started pacing afterwards. – I mean, the sign were all there, Ben being drowsy all the time, the green car that always go by our house in the morning, the weird noises at night. What are we gonna do? – She said falling down into the couch with her face hidden in her hands.

Carl gave a big sigh as he got up, went next to her and sat by her side. – I don't know how to deal with this, it was hard enough to deal with the alien stuff, but this? Maybe we should talk to him… - He was going to say something more but Sandra cut him off. 

- NO! – She said hasty as she grabbed his arm with force. – Remember what happened when we tried to input our will with the alien stuff? He almost got killed! – She let him go, gave a big sigh and fell back. – Ben is a great boy but he is so unpredictable sometimes…. I don't Know what he would do, or what we would do to be honest….

- Ok, so let's keep it quiet for now, and let's think about what to do about it. Who know, maybe is just a faze. – Carl said with a hopeful smile, trying to cheer her up, she smiled back. Both of them got up and heard a sound of a car speeding by their house, Kevin, of course. They looked at each other and sighed.

- Mum, I'm up, what do we have for breakfast? – Ben shouted from the upper floor and ran down the stairs.

-Oh no, my eggs! – Sandra rushed to save her eggs but it was too late, the eggs and the pan were as black as night, and seeing that hopeless sight she tossed both at the bin. – Sorry Ben, breakfast might be a little late. 

-Oh, that's Ok. – Ben said as he jumped from the last bit of the stair to the floor. As he approached the kitchen he noticed his father was staring at him in a weird way, and he raised an eyebrow curious about the reason for that. – Morning dad, everything ok?

Carl shook his head as if he were waking up from a trance and quickly regaining composure. – Caham, morning Ben. Well, besides the burned egg and the damage a new pan will do to my pocket, everything is just fine, son. –He replied with a calm smile.

Another week has gone by and things didn't change much, but they did change. Ben's parents were a little bit odd lately, like, well, hard to explain, but sometimes they would stop talking when Ben entered the room, they'd stare at him like they want to say something, or are expecting something to be said, and when Kevin showed up his father kept looking him head to toe, like examining him or judging him, and his mother would be nice, but she had something in her tone and expression that demonstrated that she wasn't very happy with his presence. Maybe Ben was imaging it or just overthinking.

There were other two changes, first was Gwen, who suddenly stopped showing up so much, she has been showing up a lot since they started they secret relationship, either to look for Kevin or say that she can't find him and if Ben knew something or to complain about how odd he has been lately, not paying much attention to her, vanishing all the time, dazing off when they are together, and Ben would always listen with a bored face just agreeing with whatever she would say, since it was all because of him anyway.

The other change was the fact that Kevin has actually been very busy in the last week, even for Ben. The brunette had barely seemed his beloved raven, besides during missions, and when the mission was over he would scram saying "sorry, I'm busy today". And he hasn't showed up during the night once, not once! Ben would stare at his window expecting it to be open any minute, and every time he would hear a car speeding by his house he would even sit in his bed, hoping is the car of his beloved, but it never was, and so he would just lay down again and repeat the cycle until he would eventually fall asleep.

Ben stared at the celling wondering if Kevin had got bored of him, or found someone else. Wait a minute, now thinking about it calmly you can connect the changes, Gwen and Kevin not showing up. Yes, it all made sense now! Gwen finally got the guts to come up to Kevin, no flirtation or little hints, just the hard and solid truth of her love, and Kevin, who was waiting for this all along, probably was the happiest man in the world at that moment, that jerk! So what? Good for him, Ben thought as he tossed his pillow at wall and got up with full of anger, I got Julie! Who needs him anyway? I can deal with the fact that he used me for sex, we never agreed on being exclusive or that we had some kinda of serious relationship.

Deciding then to forget about his stupid beloved, correction, ex-beloved one, Ben put on his jacket and marched down the stairs. His parents were ready to ask where he was going but he said before they had a chance. – I'm going to Julie. – And slammed the door on his way out. He walked on a quick pace, he didn't call Julie but there would be no problem since it was only four in the evening and today was Saturday, or at least he hope there would be no trouble. He was wrong, Julie's family had gone out for god knows what and so the house was empty. Ben was so angry at that moment that he kick a small rock nearby, only to find that the rock was much bigger, but most of it was hidden by a bush, and he started to jump on one leg and cursing the pain he was felling and the rock, and by pain I don't mean the pain in his feet.

Suddenly he realised a green car that was parked nearby, Kevin's car! And guess who was inside? Kevin, laughing his socks off as he watched the clumsy brunette, Ben sulked so bad and put himself to walk back to his house, which was something Kevin didn't expect. So the raven quickly turned off his car, got out of it, locked it, made sure there was nothing around that could harm his baby (a.k.a. his car) and rushed off to catch up with Ben, which was no problem as soon he was walking just a little back from the brunette. 

- Hey, what's with the attitude? I didn't think you would be so angry with me laughing about you kicking a rock. Want me to go teach that stupid rock a lesson? – Kevin asked with a joking tone, but Ben just ignored him and speeded up his pace, but Kevin got angry with that. – Oi, Tennyson, I'm talking to you! – He tried to grab Ben wrist but the boy slapped his hand and turned to stare angry at him, and then Kevin saw it, his beloved had teary eyes. – Ben, why you crying, what happened? – He was worried now but when he tried to get close….

- STAY AWAY!- Ben shouted, fighting the tears, that wasn't the plan, he never planned to cry for that jerk, that stupid imbecile that just used him for pleasure while he couldn't have the one he wanted, but still the tears were screaming to get out. – I know all about it, you have no need to say anything! I know you are with Gwen, and I don't blame you. – Kevin had a surprised expression in his face and was going to say something but Ben cut him off. – That's fine, I don't care. – Tears started to roll down his face, but he quickly wiped them with his fist still clenched in anger. - I know we didn't talk about being exclusive or agreed to have any kind of serious relationship, so I don't care that you used me for s- It was Ben's turn to be cut, as Kevin grabbed him tight and shut him up by kissing him, a passionate and strong kiss, one that caught Ben by surprise, and he did try to fight but he soon gave in, putting his arms around his neck and felling his legs turn to jelly. The kiss was salty thanks to the tears in his lips, and after a while Kevin let him breath, but didn't let him go.

- Now, calm down and start explaining everything from the beginning. – Kevin said, his face serious as if he didn't know if he was angry or worried about all Ben just said, it was a lot of stupid shit, is true that Kevin still had a small crush on Gwen, but to say he used Ben to have a good fuck while he'd wait? Now, that's going a bit too far!

- Is just that you and Gwen suddenly were not around anymore…-Ben started saying shy as he looked down embarrassed - I just thought that you and her…well, I know you like her better any way so…

- Man, you are such a dufus sometimes. – Kevin said hitting him in the head, with no strength, and then he grabbed him by the hand and led him to the car – So you wanna know why I wasn't showing up? I'll show you, come with me, and don't ask question till you get there. – Both boys got into the car but before Kevin turned it on he turned to Ben. – There is one thing though…

It's been quite some time since Kevin began to drive to god knows where. Ben was starting to get worried, when the raven said that there was a catch he never expected that it would be for him to get blindfolded. Yes, you heard it right, Ben was blindfolded right now, and he would never guess that Kevin was into M&S but hey, whatever made him happy I guess. Soon the car stopped, Ben wanted to ask where they were but there was a rule of no questions asked and so he kept quiet, besides he was still embarrassed about the crying and the unfair shouting and stuff, so he was trying to behave. He heard his door opening and without warning Kevin got him in his arms. – Whoa, Kevin, what are you doing?

- Be quiet Benjy, we are almost there. – Kevin said with a chuckle and started to walked. He climbed the stair whistling himself a song while Ben was dying of curiosity. Soon he reached the destination and put Ben standing on the floor, he went behind the Brunette and whispered in his ear. – Here we are. – He bit the top of his ear gently while undoing his blindfold.

The blindfold was finally off, thank god, and Ben had to blink once or twice to adept to light of the sun again, he left a soft moan out and shivered with Kevin's gesture and then he looked around, they were in a small roof top, and there was a square table with two chairs, a white tablecloth covering it and something that looked like a very nice dinner. Ben looked at it trying to process and then he turned to raven. – What's all this?

Kevin raised an eyebrow as if he thought Ben was joking but he soon noticed that he was quite serious about it. – Are you kidding me? It's to commemorate our first month together, duh! What in the world goes through that mind of yours Tennyson? – Kevin said as he flicked Ben in the forehead. – I'm serious about you, can't you tell? I'm with you, not Gwen! Do you seriously think I would trade you for her and not tell you? That's why I've been missing all the time, I was looking for a perfect spot for us to celebrate!

Ben would be happier if he stopped at "do you think I would trade you for Gwen?" but he was still happy, he kiss Kevin in the neck, managing to steal a very soft moan, and started to rub himself against the raven. – Kevin, do you mind eating cold food?

- Not at all. – Kevin replied bringing Ben closer.

The boys start to go down the stairs, they had celebrated, had a lovely dinner, celebrated a little more, talked and now it was time to go home, but suddenly Kevin stopped and turned around, blocking Ben. His face was serious and he was slightly pink in the cheeks. – Ben, I want you to think of me as your boyfriend. Not just someone you have sex with. – Kevin turned his eyes away as he said that, looking very embarrassed, but Ben just laughed, which pissed Kevin off quite some. 

-Man, you are such a cheese ball today. Ok, fine with me. – Ben said, which made Kevin look back at him with a huge grin. - But then we have to come clean to Gwen, grandpa and my parents. – That melted Kevin's smile right away, and he stood frozen in place.

Next time, Kevin doesn't seem very please about coming clean to ben's relatives and especially to Gwen, how will Ben take that? And a horrible accident may destroy their relationship forever as Ben try to get away from Kevin, will the raven be able to change Ben's mind? And a mysterious person found out about their secret, what trouble will that bring…


	3. Not Sex, Love

The sun was starting to set, and the sky was becoming cloudy, it would probably rain today, since it was the end of the day and rain was coming, everybody was inside theirs house, the only people in the street that wasn't inside any house was a couple of teenager. They were both boys, a brunette and a raven, they were sitting on top of a green car watching the sunset, kinda visible between the dark clouds.

- Really? I mean, to tell your parents is ok but Gwen….I think it would became awkward… - Kevin said, starting again the same discussion they already had four times in the car. 

- This again Kevin? – Ben said a little annoyed. – I get it that you didn't thought this through so just let it go. We will remain the same, lovers in secret ok? – Ben said with a smile. 

- Ok…I guess… - Kevin said looking a little down. 

- Hey, cheer up. Wanna sleep in tonight? If it rains strong we can moan loudly and my parents will never hear. – Ben said with a sexy smile and blinked to his lover, after all he couldn't kiss nor touch the raven there cuz some nosy neighbour might see and start spreading gossip around. Kevin just chuckled. 

-Loved to, but can't. Today I got to work on my car… - Ben didn't frown or anything but Kevin noticed a little disappointment in his beloved eyes. – But I might do a little visit in the night if I finish before sun rising, so keep your window unlocked.

With that said, Ben gave a huge smile to Kevin, now the street was in complete darkness so they exchanged a long kiss and soon Kevin was far way in his car. Ben started to whistle as he entered his house, everything was dark, so his parents weren't in, probably. " Damn, why I didn't invite Kevin to come in? We could had sex in every room of the house!" Ben thought with a smile. But as soon as he locked the door and turned the lights on he heard someone behind him. 

- Hello Ben. – the brunette turned as fast as he could to be surprised by his cousin, Gwen, sitting in the couch. – Sorry if I scared you but your mobile was off so I decided to came talk to you in person. 

- Gw-gwen, what a surprise. – Ben said nervously, after all what if she had seen him and Kevin outside? - What's up? 

- Sit Ben, let's talk. – And Ben sat very obediently because Gwen had a scary look on her face. – I know about you and Kevin. 

- What do you mean? Me and Kevin are friends and everytime we are together you are with us. – Ben tried to lie but Gwen just raised an eyebrown and he sighted in defeat. – Since when? 

- Since a week ago, but it doesn't really matter how I know or since when I know. What really matters is how could you do this to me? You know I love Kevin and you went by my back and slept with him? Why? – Gwen asked loudly looking both sad and angry. 

- Hey, what are you trying to say? That I slept with Kevin just because he is hot? For your information I love him too! And I love him longer than you do, I guarantee! You don't know half of it ok? – Ben replied even louder, now he was offended. – I'm sorry if I didn't tell you but that how it is! I love him and that's that! 

- Ok, ok, sorry if I jumped to conclusions… - Gwen fell back on the couch and gave a deep sigh. – But why didn't you tell me you liked him? We share worst secrets! – she asked more calmly now. 

- Look, I didn't tell anyone ok? I was sure it would never happens me and him! But it did! I'm sorry but it did… 

- Ok Ben, I will respect you and him but know this, I won't give up on him. I won't play dirt either, so don't worry. – Gwen got up and left the house banging the door behind her.  
>Ben locked the house again and rushed to his room, he jumped on his bed and buried his face on his pillow. He was so mad with Gwen ruining his perfect day. He started to remember when he fell in love with Kevin….<p>

* * *  
>Ben was so mad not many hours ago. He had a big fight with grandpa Max and Gwen, but they really were jerks! It was luck that he found his new friend, Kevin. He looked so cool in those rags and Ben really admired his attitude, the way he was free and so certain about what to do and how to do. Ben had to be careful not to let the other one notice him starring so much at him. But now Kevin was asleep so he could stare all he wanted until sleep gets the best of him….<p>

How did things get to this stage? First Ben found a new friend, one that he wanted to be together all the time. Now he was there, seeing a monster, a monster by the name of Kevin. It hurt so much. Ben's chest was burning in pain, pain of being betrayed. Why did Kevin refuse to be by Ben side? Did he not like Ben at all? Seeing Kevin all monster like with the stolen power of the onmitrix was horrible but Ben wouldn't let him be like that, he could cry later. Now, it's hero time. 

Ben woke up with the sun in his face, it had been a long time since he dreamed with the day he met Kevin, and the day he was betrayed by him. Ben got up very lazily and yawned going to the shower. Half an hour later he was out of the bathroom with a white towel around his waist and his hair wet. He was surprised to see Kevin on his room, but unfortunately for him it wasn't for pleasure.

- Oh Ben, sorry but we got alien problems….Man, this sucks. I really wanted to tear that stupid towel off but Gwen is waiting for us in the car. – Kevin said sulking and trying to avoid looking to Ben, afraid to lose control and fuck the boy right there not giving a fuck to the world.

- Then we better make it quick, when we get back we can take a shower together….

That day Vilgax descended on Earth and Kevin turned into a rock-monsters from the overpower of the Omnitrix.

It has been around two months since Kevin had become a monster, and since that happened he never saw Ben without Gwen around or a mission. Not cuz he didn't want to, but Ben was avoiding him, seriously! And Kevin was getting fed up with that! He wanted to get Ben while he was home and get some answers, but the thought of Ben turning to him and sending him home saying "You were only a sex object to me. I can't make sex to a rock. Good bye." was terrifying.

Meanwhile, on the Tennyson's house, Carl and Sandra were very worried. Ben wasn't eating right he didn't show any will to do anything unless Gwen and Kevin or, sometimes, July were around. He was always laying down on his bed, locked up in his room, with his face shoved in his pillow. They had no idea about what was going on and they had only one solution, Kevin. They still were getting used to the fact of the two boys together, but both understood that Ben became like that after Kevin stop showing himself around. Sandra decided to do something about it.

- That's it! I can't see my son in that state anymore! I'm going to get that boy, what's his name again, Revin, Kenan…Kevin! You stay here and don't let anyone in or out! – She said firmly grabbing her purse and leaving the house. An hour later she was back with Kevin, he was using his DNAlien mask to make himself look human. – Good news dear! Kevin agreed to look over the house and Ben so we can still go out! 

- O-oh! Go-good! I was afraid we were going to have to cancel our plan…. – Carl said clumsy trying to go along with Sandra's plot. He grabbed her by the armed gently and both went out the door smiling and waving, locking the door behind them.

Kevin went slowly to the stairs, so lost in thought he didn't even hear the loud sound of the tires from Carl's car, he made that sound on purpose. Kevin tried to make himself go up the stairs but his legs wouldn't move. An hour went by, two, three and finally Ben was standing on top of the stairs. They both looked to each other and suddenly Ben smiled raising his hand.

- Hey Kev, what's up? I'm surprised to see you here. – He said going down the stairs and passing by Kevin, going into the kitchen. Kevin noticed he was avoiding eye contact. Bu Kevin suddenly burst, he pulled Tennyson by his elbow and tossed the teen on the wall, soon blocking the boy with his own body. 

- What's up? WHAT'S UP? I'll tell you what's up Tennyson! You are a fucking jerk! Why are you giving the fucking fake smile for? Why are you avoiding me? Am I no good to any more cuz I'm a monster…? – Kevin asked so close to Tennyson that the boy had no choice but to look into the other eyes. But soon the brunette let his head fall. 

- Yes, you got it right. I don't want you anymore. You can't please my body needs being a rock. Come back when you are human flesh again. Now, if you please, leave. – At first Kevin was terrified by what he heard, his worst nightmare becoming reality, but soon Ben worse enemy showed up, his twitching eye. Oh, how Kevin loved that eye. 

- YOU ARE LYING! You're eye tell me so! Tell me the truth Tennyson! We are supposed to be a team…a couple….tell me what is bothering you for real… - Kevin begged desperately. And Ben stayed quiet for a long time, and when Kevin was about to give up he started talking. 

- This is the second time….that you became a monster because of me…..I asked you to hack into the omnimatrix…is because of me that you are like that…. – Tears started to roll down Ben's face. – And I-i-I can't do anything about it! Gwen is looking through all kinds of magic books to make you human again but I'm helpless! You are better off with her Kevin…I-i….I only make bad things happens to you! – Ben said now falling into a complete cry. 

-Damn Tennyson! – Kevin snapped as he hold the teen shoulders firmly and forced him to look into his eyes. – You're doing that again! Just like when we met! You're acting without talking to me! Stopping acting by yourself damn it! 

- Wh-when we were kids? – Ben asked as he started to clean the tears. 

- Oh, you don't remember? Here, let me refresh your memory. 

Ben was so mad not many hours ago. He had a big fight with grandpa Max and Gwen, but they really were jerks! It was luck that he found his new friend, Kevin. He looked so cool in those rags and Ben really admired his attitude, the way he was free and so certain about what to do and how to do. Ben had to be careful not to let the other one notice him starring so much at him. But now Kevin was asleep so he could stare all he wanted until sleep gets the best of him….

And soon the brunette was very sleepy, so much that he didn't notice the raven starring back at him.

- Hey Ben, why do you stare at me so much? – Ben jumped turning bright red as Kevin started to get closer. – Do you like me or something?  
>- Do-don't be stupid! Why would you think that? – He said as Kevin got closer and closer. But Kevin only smirked and gave Ben a tender kiss with the lips. Both went quiet and slept holding each other.<p>

On the other day the dream was over, Kevin and his brunette had a fight, Kevin got a bit too carried away and Ben decided to betray him and return to his family. How could him? How could Ben choose others beside Kevin? Kevin was so blind with the pain and the rage that he even turned down the chance to be with his Brunette forever. His heart was broken, his body became of a monster and his beloved was hitting him without showing mercy. Kevin that day decided to never love again. 

Ben was standing still, speechless. Kevin was looking down, now without his mask. His true form revealed.

- Ben, I'm not going into berserk mode again. But please, don't ignore me any more. I don't care if I can't have you in bed. I don't want you for sex! I want you for love! – Just as Kevin finished his sentence Ben held him tight, so tight that Kevin almost felt his body heat. 

- You are such a cheese ball. – Kevin gave a little smile as he held his lover back. 

- Only with you. I do love you Tennyson, so please don't ignore me again ok? 

- Okay. – Ben said, standing on his toes to kiss the taller teen. His lips were hard and cold but he could feel Kevin heart and that what really matter. – Only because I love you two.

Distracted the boys didn't realised that they were being watched by a girl with long orange hair, a girl with tears of pain and hate in her cheeky, a girl with pink energy balls around her tight fists, a girl ready to commit an impulsive act of rage…..


	4. Gwen Makes Her Move

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10 or any of it's characters!

**Warning:** Yaoi, a bit of strong language, a bit of nudity.

**A/N****:** Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter but I just couldn't get inspired, but it finally hit me and I at last know where this story is going. This chapter is a bit filler like and slightly dark but please bear with me.

* * *

><p>Surely, you have loved before. I don't mean a crush, or something like "yeah, I loved you yesterday but today I met someone else, sorry. ", I mean true stupid and blinding love. If not you are one of the luckiest person alive! I mean, love sucks! Everyone keep looking and looking for it, watching those stupid romantic movies and wishing for their own great love story but that's not how it goes! Well, maybe for a few luck people, but I bet they suffered a lot in life to deserve that! Ok, back to topic, anyway, here is what love is, it is pain! Yes, it is! You love someone with all your might, you do anything AND everything for that person just to watch that beloved one with someone else. And for those who have never had a true broken hurt I'll tell you now, it hurt like hell! Is like a bullet wound open on your chest, and it never closes, it never heals, it hurts all the time and if you pay attention to it guess what? It gets bigger!<p>

What? No, I'm not being dramatic! Ok, maybe a bit…but it still hurts! And no, this is not Ben! Since you all want so bad to nosy in, I mean, to follow my "dear" cousin love story I decide to pop in and give you a bit of my side. Oh, stop making that face, I won't be here long! A bit of compassion please? That's better… So this is my side of the story and here is how it begins….

It wasn't love at first sight, for sure, after all, when I met him, he used to be a crazy boy/monster who wanted power and whatever more those crazy evil weirdos want, and I wasn't really into boys back then. But when I saw him again, now him and me a bit more grown up, I saw what a hot, I mean, kind he really was, even though he hid it very well. And ok, it was a crush at first, but I was into him, badly, and I thought he felt the same way! I mean, the signs were all there! But I also started to realise that he would stare at Ben from time to time, but I'm pretty sure he didn't notice it himself, and then there was the fact that he notice Ben's twitching eye, who would ever notice that? Seriously!

At first it was only a crazy idea and hypothesis, but the more I wondered the more I noticed that maybe he was into my dear cousin. I knew Ben was into him, it was obvious, all the tense atmosphere and rage all the time, I knew he had something he was hiding from Kevin, and then it started.

One day I tried calling, like I usually did, to ask him to go to the cinema or something like that, such intention that I always had when I called, but I'm sure I would run out of courage as soon as he picked up and would end up saying something like "oh, I just wanted to know if you would like to get a Mr. Smoothies with me and Ben" and then I would call Ben to help me back up my story. My patience grew smaller as my heart beat louder as I waited for him to pick up the phone, scared he might reject he have been awfully cold lately and I was totally ready for him to turn off but eventually he picked up.

- Yo, what's up? – He didn't even try to sound friendly.

- Oh, Kevin, hey, I'm calling because I just thought about go to the mall and wondered if you want to come along? – I asked, trying to sound confident like I usually sound.

- Sorry Gwen, today I have to fix my car. Maybe next time. – He said sounding true.

- Oh, ok….maybe next time I guess. – I replied trying not to sound too disappointed.

- Yeah, that's fine. – This time he didn't sound very interested at all.

- Ok then…talk to you later. – I said hoping for at least a nice goodbye, just be disappointed again.

- 'Kay, later. – He said hanging up right after.

I was very frustrated, and stood there for a few minutes with phone still in my ear, listening to the sound of the busy line that always followed when someone hanged up the phone, and finally I understood what happened and put the phone back into my pocket with a deep sight. I finally realised that maybe he just wasn't that into me, and decided to go over to Ben's house and talk to him, maybe he knew something! Sadly, when I got there, he had left, and his parents didn't know where he went. Frustrated and in need of a friend I decided to go over to Julie's house, I didn't know her that well but we were kind of friends.

Later that day, after the sun was already gone, I left her house, feeling a bit better, and decided not to be so easy and dependent! I needed to be the strong and confident girl I always were around the boys! Well, that didn't go well since I barely walk for five minutes and already found myself with the phone in my hand, fingers rapidly dialling Kevin's phone number, and again I wait in hope he would be a bit friendlier now, but this time he decided to reject, or maybe he was away from the phone! I decide to just head home and forget this whole day and start fresh tomorrow. My house was a bit far but is not I was scared of bandits and stuff, unless they were really huge aliens, and to go to my house I had to go past Ben's, which I was used to! What I wasn't used to was seeing that ever so familiar car in front of his house. Kevin's car!

Right away, I took my phone out of my pocket, ready to dial his number, but, after thinking twice, I decided that it would be best not to and, just putting it back into my pocket, I let a long sigh escape, "Everything is in my mind", I thought to myself as I put myself to walk again, I need some serious sleep now.

Everything is not in my mind! That's what I thought in the following days, because after that day not only both of them would vanish here and there, but Kevin kept looking at Ben like he is a piece of meat! And Ben was doing the same! Discreet much? Is like they were throwing at my face their relationship and all I could do was watch!

Now, I'm not a stalker, but I decided that the only way to deal with this was to find out if this was true and then intimidate my little cousin, so I started to watch Ben's house, and as I expected, almost every night the ever so familiar green car was parked a couple of blocks away and certain raven could be seem climbing up the wall beneath ben's room. Although at this point I should be blind by rage my first thought was, "wow, I'm surprised no one called the police yet.", after all Kevin wasn't small or discreet at all and any neighbour that looked out of the window or anyone that went by the street would definitely notice him and think is a thief trying to rob the house.

I decided It was time to confront my dear cousin and one day, when I knew that no one was home, I sneaked inside and wait there, sat in the dark, just waiting for him, watching the movements outside by watching mana, so that if my uncle and aunty showed up I could either make an excuse or just scram, but of course that my favourite couple showed up first and I had to watch them for long and painfully ten or more minutes till Ben finally came inside.

After some weeks I was ready to admit defeat and congratulate both of them for their relationship, but then something happen, something tragic but wonderful at the same time, or just plain tragic but that would give me a chance, Vilgax appeared and Kevin turned into, as he would call himself, monster!

If I was to ever try to get Kevin back now would have to be it. With him being no human flesh whatsoever, I was sure their relationship would cool down, if not just crumble and end, so I started to go through as many books as I could to turn him back to normal, but that wasn't working all that well, and with every day that went by my fear grew bigger and bigger that they would work everything out.

I was barely sleeping and when I slept nothing but nightmares was what was expecting me, thank god for make up so that no one ever saw the horrible underlines growing beneath my eyes.

Eventually I found the spell I needed, it was very complex and it would be very hard and even so there was a big chance of failure, but it was better than nothing! I copied down all of the important facts from the book and rushed to Ben's house, his help would be needed big time!

It took no time for me to get there, I was in a excitement rush, but as soon as I did I saw Kevin's car and I froze solid, I could fell cold sweat starting to go down my forehead in fear of what was waiting for me inside, and again using my mana I started to watch the inside of the house, soon to find ben and Kevin, who were kissing and looking particularly romantic.

I started to feel shame, here I was searching and searching for a way to turn my beloved back to normal, like a fool that I am, and mean while he was just having fun with my dear little cousin! Tears started to roll down my eyes, rage was taking over my whole being, I could fell the mana flowing, my body ready to fight, but I knew better than to pick a fight with those two, or than destroy my uncle's house, so for now all did was destroy the magic recipe. I watched the paper turn into ash and dust as I heard my heart breaking.

And that's my story, now that you know my point of view you can't blame me for what's to follow, no more being the nice girl, no more playing fair….

* * *

><p>"Where am I", was the only thought that came to Ben as he looked around. For some odd reason, he just found himself in a pinch black room, so dark he couldn't see his own hand, and was now trying to find out where he was, or where everyone else was. He tried to move, but, even though he knew he was walking, he felt like he was perfectly still. At last, he found a light, one so bright he had to cover his eyes with his hand to be able to even look at it, it looked like a door or something, and in the middle of the light there was a silhouette.<p>

Ben started to walk towards the light, desperate to get out of the darkness, and the closer he would get the less bright the light would get as well and soon he could make out who was that person standing there, Kevin. Seeing him there filled Ben with happiness and before he knew it he was running towards the raven, desperate to be held by his arms. As he would get closer he could make out more and more details, like that Kevin was wearing a very fancy black suit, his hair nicely brushed back looking very lean, on his face there was this refreshing smile and he looked far too elegant to be the Kevin that he knew.

Ben tried to shout out to him but his voice wouldn't come out, which made him even more desperate. The brunette sped up and finally jumped into his beloved arms, his eyes almost tearing with joy. He wanted to ask many question and say many things but before he could Kevin held him like he wanted to dance, but for some reason Ben wasn't confused by this, he just decided to go with it, didn't even realised that now he was wearing a suit as well, a charming green one.

The light that was bathing Kevin before now bathed both of them like a spotlight, their surroundings was still dark as night and there was no music or any sound whatsoever, but even so they started to dance, with Kevin leading, oddly. They gazed at each other eye, the spotlight following their every move, their feet knew every step they should take, which was mostly since neither knew how to dance, at all, but everything felt natural and simple, like breathing.

As they danced the room started to gain light, as if that small spotlight was getting larger and larger, and Ben, even though he couldn't take his eyes of Kevin's eye, curiously watched as the room revealed itself. They were dancing in a small white square now, it felt like a big carpet, and the room stretched out as far as the eye could see, but, oddly enough, outside of the small square of which they were dancing there was nothing but pillows and cushions spread on the floor, like if waiting for a giant to fall asleep or an army coming to have the world pillow war. And they had many different sizes, shapes and colours, making the room very bright and lively now, but all Ben could care was his dear dancing partner.

Ben was very happy and feeling warm and in peace, so he decided to rest his head against Kevin's chest, but that made him trip and both teen boys fell on the soft pile of pillows. Ben fell on his back and Kevin fell on top of him, they stared at each other and start giggling, then laughing, they laughed for a long time or a short time, time felt odd at this moment, but when the laughter finally turned into peaceful silence again, their eyes met once more, and Ben knew he had to take the raven lips.

The brunette lean forward a bit, tilting his head slightly and starting to close his eyes, the raven followed his lead, but suddenly Kevin beautiful white skin turned into many kind of minerals, becoming a monster again, and before any of them could react the raven whole flesh turned into rock, no more many space minerals, just plain rock.

Ben tried to lift him but he was too heavy! The room started to get dark again, the pillows started to pop, tossing infinite black feathers into the air, and they would dance gracefully, like they were flying instead of floating. Ben was starting to panic for Kevin was getting heavier and heavier and he was feeling that he was stating to sink into those pillows. He try to reach for the omnitrix just to find it wasn't there it was resting in a pillow not too far from him, so he stretch his arm as far as he could, begging himself to reach it, and he was almost there, he could fell the tip of his finger slight touching the alien watch, but before he could reach the pillow underneath it started to shake and it popped! Black and green feather where shoved into the air and blown away by an invisible wind and, to make things even worse, Kevin started to grow, in an incredibly and dangerously speed. Ben start to shout "kevin!" as if his words were the key to turn the raven back to normal, but there was no reaction! His vision started to get darker and he could fell his body was desperate for air and, as he sank deeper and deeper into the pillows, his bones felt like they would shatter any second.

* * *

><p>- K-ke-kevin – Ben gasped as he could up just to find a very heavy arm on top of throat, he was desperately gasping for air, but Kevin just grumble something that didn't even sound like a word and turned around, luckily for Ben. The brunette sat down as took big gulps of air as he coughed, massaging his own neck.<p>

He looked at his lover besides him and sighed, it's been almost a week since they got back together, with the current situation all they did was kiss here and there and sleep together, literally, but the fact that Kevin was made of really heavy materials sometimes could be troublesome. It wasn't the first time Ben was almost squashed on his own bed, nor the first time that caused him nightmares, although this one was particularly odd. Thankfully, Kevin was a heavy sleeper and never noticed it, he already kept beating himself about his appearance, which was starting to get very tired some.

He let another sigh out and fell back into bed, looking at the celling, how he hoped for Kevin to return to normal and their relationship go back to what it was once. Those happy days they had together seemed so far now, all he could remember from these recent times was drama. He didn't mind that much Kevin being all stony, but the fact that he kept calling himself a monster, looking sad whenever he looked into the mirror or when he looked at any part of his body was putting a heavy weight in the relationship. The fact that they couldn't have sex didn't help, at all!

- Oh Kevin, I love you so much, why can't you love yourself too? – Ben asked in a whisper, as he turned to face his sleeping beauty. – Is there any think I can do that will make you forget for even a day that you are like this? – Now he whispered in a painful tone, it hurt when he remembered that Kevin was like that thanks to him.

He decided that now was not the time for him to think of that, or else he would get sad and might even shed a few tears, so he jumped out of bed and went straight to the shower, whistling softly, he didn't want to wake Kevin just yet, especially today, the day his parents weren't home and the raven could stay the whole day with the hero.

As soon as the water started to fall, Kevin sat up in the bed, staring at his own feet, he almost choked Ben again. Yes, he was aware of what was going on but since Ben didn't say anything he decided not to say anything either, but there was a small wall building up between then and he was sure both could feel the awkward atmosphere that was hanging slightly over them.

Kevin lifted one of his handed so that it would stand right before his face, he stared deeply at the human shaped hand made of stones, trying to remember how it was to have flesh and blood, but not being very successful. "Why can't I love me? Did you really ask me that Tennyson?*, Kevin thought to himself with a big frown on his forehead, "How can you love me like that is more like the one million question here…" He sighed, letting his hand fall on top of his knee, as he looked up he saw Ben coming out of the bathroom.

Right at that moment Kevin wished with all his might that for an hour, no, even a minute would be enough, yeah, he wished that for at least a minute he could be human again. Ben came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a green boxer, matching his eyes, his body still slightly wet, his right hands was messing his hair using a towel, trying to dry it as most as possible, but when Ben saw Kevin he let his hand fall down next to him, his hair was completely messy and still quite wet, but that only made him more sexy. How, oh how Kevin wished to jump on him and take the brunette, right now, right there.

Ben was so glad for that morning shower, the warm water helped him relax and wake up at the same time, for that moment all his problems were gone. He turned the water off and reached for a towel, he dried himself without much care, so when he reached to his boxer he was still quite wet, but he kind of enjoyed the droplets of water running down his body, and it was a very warm day anyway. He put his boxers and started to dry his hair as he walked into his room, just to be surprise by Kevin, who was now awake and sitting in his bed.

He forgot about his hair and let his hand fall down, almost dropped the towel as well, he gulped trying to think of something to say but all he could think was about Kevin eyes, the were staring at Ben so intensely, so full of lust, they were devouring the boy. It was those eyes, those damn lustful eyes, that would make things very difficult sometimes. Ben knew what both boys were thinking, and how he wished that it was possible, but it wasn't! Sex right now wasn't possible!

Finally, after a few minutes had passed by, Ben decided he had to something to break the tension, it was so thick that he probably could cut it with a knife, and he felt that he was starting to get hard. He wanted to say something but words wouldn't come out, he then realised that talking without clothes on would not be possible! So he went to his wardrobe and quickly put a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

-Hey Kev, finally up I see. Did you sleep well? – Ben finally managed to asked as he turned to the raven, a small smile on his face.

- Yeah, the best. Man, I'm starving! Let's go out and grab some grub, what do you think? – Kevin asked with a fake smile as well, he could feel the awkward atmosphere again.

Ben nodded, he wouldn't mind eating out, but neither of them moved, they just stayed there, staring at each other in the silence. It was Ben who broke the silence again, letting a big sigh out again and sitting next to Kevin, well, more like falling next to Kevin. – Oh, let's stop this Kevin, who are we kidding? Neither of us is the mood for going out and being around people. – He said, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulder, as he rested his head on Kevin's shoulder.

- Yeah, I guess it wasn't the best idea. – Kevin reached out for Ben's hand, he held it gently as he used one finger to caress the white soft skin of the brunette. – I never imagined it would be this hard… Maybe we… - Kevin started to say but Ben cut him off as he jumped from the bed.

- No! Don't even bother to say it! We are not taking a break till you turn back! I'm going to stay next you all the way though. – Ben shouted in anger, why did Kevin needed to say such hurtful things, things might be tough now but not having him around was so much worse. The brunette sat on his beloved lap, legs wrapped around his waist, arms wrapped around his next, green eyes gazing in those black eyes, he leaned forward a gave a long kiss, his soft lips feeling the roughness of the raven hard stony lips. – You are not getting rid of me, so stop trying, idiot.

Kevin couldn't help but smiling and even chuckling at his lover, Ben was so unpredictable sometimes, he could make the darkest cloud go away so easily that it was to make the raven speechless. – You are right, sorry, I promise to not to ever say that again, but I'll promise you something else. – The raven leaned forward and whispered in the ear of his beloved. – When I turn back I will kidnap you and fuck you so much that you won't be able to move a single muscle for a whole damn month.

Ben's whole body shivered, just hearing Kevin say those things was enough to make him as hard as rock, or as hard as Kevin's body, and his mind was so cloudy from the lust and desire that he was about to beg Kevin to fuck him right there, not caring if Kevin was made of stones or even spikes, but luckily, or unluckily, his phone rang. He groaned, making Kevin laugh again, and reached out for phone just to frown at the name showed on the screen, Gwen.

Ben was about to answer when he realised it wasn't a call but a text, his mind must be really cloudy to confuse the ringtones. He ready it hoping it wasn't anything important but it was, something was going on and they had go, shit. He gave a big sigh, handed Kevin the phone, got up and reached for his jacket.

Both boys soon were out of the house, into the car and speeding into the road, without a clue that what was about to happened would make their relationship, which they thought that couldn't get any worse, worse than ever before.

* * *

><p>"Man, am I handsome or what?", Kevin thought admiring his own reflection on the mirror, it was good to see himself human again, flesh and bones, but his smile quickly turned into a frown, he may be human again but that didn't mean things had returned to normal.<p>

It had been two days since he return to human but he didn't see Ben since, he was scared. In part it was his own fault, why did he even do that? And with Ben looking, damn it! Well, not that doing it behind the brunette's back would make it any better.

He sighed as he grabbed the keys for his car, it was too sunny for a jacket so he was only wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He quickly made his way to his car, his baby, he let his fingers slip slowly through the cold metal, how nice it was to feel it once again. He snapped back to reality, no time for that, now he had to go face his mad prince. With that in mind he got in and raced his way through the city, destination: Tennyson's residence.

When he got there he looked around trying to spot a car or any sign that Ben's parents were home, but there wasn't any, lucky or what? Well, maybe not, no one home meant Ben could shout as much as he wanted, maybe even turn into some alien. Well, no point dragging the inevitable.

Kevin made his way to the front door, cold sweat building up on his back, he hesitated for a while but then he gave the door three strong knocks, maybe a bit too strong, for a minute he thought the door might fall down.

- GO THE HELL AWAY! – Was all he heard coming from deep inside the house, damn it, he was more mad then Kevin imagine, but the Raven was determined to make things work out again, he had too, so he made his way to the back of the house.

Quick as a ninja, thanks to all his experience from the past nights, he climbed up to Ben's window without being spotted, he knew that Ben couldn't close the window even if he wanted to, it was a very hot day, and he was right, the window was wide open, looking very inviting, so he quickly jumped through it.

Waiting for him was a very, very, VERY mad brunette, thanks to the heat Ben was only wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a small green shorts, he would be the sexiest thing ever if it wasn't the murderous look on his eye. His eyes were crossed and he looked like he wanted to pushed Kevin right off the window.

- You don't understand what get the hell away means or are you trying to be funny? – Ben asked coldly.

- Oh come on Ben, let's at least talk about it. – Kevin asked, never had he been so frightened of Ben,

- Fine, let's talk. How was it? Nice? Was it better than mine? Was it worth waiting so long for it? – Ben bit his lower lip, he was so hurt he didn't know what he wanted more, to cry or to kill Kevin, but he was determined to do neither.

- Oh, come on! It was nothing! – Kevin never expected to be that straight to the point.

- Screw you, Kvein! – Ben said turning around and leaving the room, so quickly he was almost running. As he went down the stairs his mind decided to torture him by bringing up the terrible memory and pictures he was trying so bad to delete from his brain.

* * *

><p>They were fighting Vilgax and Albedo and it wasn't going very well, the omnitrix just had been destroyed, the only good thing was Kevin returning to normal, even better, returning to normal wearing nothing but a black brief. Oh, for a moment the world and the universe could find a new hero cus all Ben wanted at that moment was to fly on Kevin and to kiss him like mad, but the one that jumped on him, even worse, the one who was kissing him wasn't Ben, it was Gwen.<p>

Ben didn't believe his eyes, was it another horrible nightmare? It was right? He pinched himself trying to wake up but it was futile, it wasn't a dream. The worse wasn't even the kiss, it was when Gwen pulled back, it was Kevin's face, he had the most dreamiest expression on it, he liked that kiss!

* * *

><p>So distracted on his thoughts, Ben ended up tripping on his own feet before the last step of the stairs, falling flat on the floor. Tears started to fill his eyes, he was trying desperately to hold them back but it was all for naught, the memories, the humiliation, the pain of being betrayed, tha fact of him having to run away from his own house and failing, it was all too much.<p>

- Ben! – Kevin shouted as he kneeled down next to the brunette, he tried to reach over and help him stand up put Ben slapped his hand and looked at him with disgust, a few tears rolling down his face.

- You lied to me! You came here all high and might, all that sweet talk, oh Ben, I love you, I'm not here for sex! – Ben said angrily as he stood up, he cleaned the tears from his face, he didn't mind crying, but not in front of Kevin! – Then tell me now, Kevin, and don't lie, don't you dare lie! Do you love me? Really? Or do you love Gwen? – Ben said putting a strong face, asking that was tearing him inside but he needed to know.

Kevin opened his mouth to reply but nothing except air came out, he didn't know the answer. It's true that he had some feelings for Gwen since he joined the gang but it wasn't as strong as his feelings for Ben, right? He did enjoy the kiss but, but….but what? Why couldn't he think of anything? There had to be a reason, he loved Ben!

The raven looked down, he was defeated by himself, and Ben understood right away and said softly, almost in a whisper, his voice just wasn't coming out. – We are done, Kevin. Go to Gwen and forget me ok? I don't want to see your face unless it's an emergency. – Tears started to roll down his face, there was no pointing in holding then back anymore.

Kevin didn't, he didn't even look up, facing the brunette now would be impossible, so he just went for the door and let himself out.

Ben slowly dragged himself back to his room, he heard the sound of the car speeding away. Finally he was alone, so he let himself fall on the bed and all his feeling pour out, crying loudly in pain, how did things come to this?

* * *

><p>Next time: things are getting more tense between the team, Kevin and Ben go all, even if it means beating the crap of one another, but another kind of tension start to rise between them…<p> 


	5. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 or any of it's caracthers.

**Warning:** This fic contain yaoi, strong language and a bit of rough lemon.

**A/N:** Ok, just to be clear, even though this chapter is called "Goodbye", this is **not** the last chapter ok? And i think this just chapter is just a poor excuse for me to try(and fail) and write some rough lemon =p

* * *

><p>"Kevin, hurry up!" She shouted as the raven looked deeply into the mirror, a sigh of annoyance left his lips, she could be so annoying sometimes, He would never shout at Kevin, He would just come up here and rip his clothes of making both of them late, but who was He? Why couldn't Kevin remember his name? Oh well, no point wondering about this now, She is waiting.<p>

Kevin left his room and started going down the stairs, he was wearing a tux, he couldn't remember when he put that on or why, he hates fancy clothes, but it was probably something to do with Her, she wanted him looking good so they could go…somewhere. Why was everything so vague? Kevin couldn't remember anything apparently, he couldn't remember when he got dressed or why, where he was going or why he was going, His name or why He was so important, all he could think was that She is waiting, but the stairs feel like they never end.

Finally he reached the door to his house and waiting next it there she was, a very fancy black dress with some red details, perfect make up, her beautiful and long orange hair was looking very…nice? He couldn't really tell because it was being used in a very weird, but fancy looking, style, which he couldn't even begin to describe. When her eyes fell upon him a big grin spread through her face, showing her perfectly white teeth. "You ready?" She said as she stood her hand open to the raven.

"Yeah, let's go Gwen" The raven replied as he took her hand into his, but wasn't the name he was used to say shorter? It sounded like "en" as well but…. Nope, he couldn't remember, so he just led her out of the house.

Both of them started to walk, which was odd since Kevin have a car and he really love to drive, there was nothing around them, except their shadows, but that didn't seem to bother either of them as they walked further and further.

She would keep on talking and talking but no words would reach the raven, so he would just nod here and there, on the back of his mind words keep being whispered to him, "You lied to me…you and your sweet talk…..Love….not sex….love me….not….go to…..I don't want to see you….", the same things kept replaying on his mind, but it didn't make sense, almost as if he was trying to remember something but couldn't, it was far too painful, it was better to ignore, and it worked as the words started to get fainter and fainter till they blend in with the silence of Gwen's silent words.

How long have they been walking for? No clue, but eventually it came to an end as they reached Kevin's house once again, stopping at the door and looking at each other and holding hands. Gwen spoke once again but this time her words manage to reach the raven's ear.

"Thanks for tonight, Kevin, I had a great time…." She said with a blush.

"No problem." He said with a smile, "Wanna come in?" His smile turned into a smirk.

"I don't know, I'm not sure this is a good idea…." She said turning her head away in hesitation, a cool warm hand held her chin and turned her face back as lips met hers, Kevin thought that talking was a waste of time.

He let go of her as he watched her blush intensely, he was so used to kissing but why did it taste so….plain? Not the time for this, time for action, so he grabbed her hand and led her inside, curiously they reached his room when they crossed the door that should lead to the living room, but that didn't seem to bother either of them. Gwen went inside as Kevin turned his back to her so he could close the door and lock it, he really didn't want to be disturbed.

"Man, thank god we are back, I really want to get of this clothes!" A more masculine voice said, which was odd since Gwen had quite the feminine voice, so Kevin quickly turned to face his soon to be lover.

Green eyes looked at him, full of lust, as a hand when up to the head full of orange locks and grabbed the tip of the wig, quickly tossing it aside revealing a messy short brown hair looking quite messy, "Man, that wig was hot like hell", the boy said as he scratched his head, not looking very bothered of the fact that he was still in a dress.

Kevin laughed loudly stopping only when he was out of breath, "Oh my god Tennyson, you look so stupid with that dress!" He started to laugh again and lost balance falling on the floor, still laughing.

"Shut up Kevin! You were the one that wanted me to wear this, god, this is the last time I date a guy that's Bi!" Ben replied as he turned ten shades of red, it was Kevin fantasy for him to dress use a dress so why was he laughing now? This was far too embarrassing!

Kevin finally stopped laughing and stood up, he gently embraced his beloved and kissed his forehead, but the brunette just turned his head away and started to pout. "Of course I'm the last Bi you will date, I'm only person you will ever date, cus I'm never letting you go….ever!" Ben looked happy but was still pouting, stubborn little boy, "Besides, when I said stupid I meant sexy, you look so sexy that I could cum just by staring at you!" The raven said as he grabbed a handful of Ben's perky butt, the brunette couldn't help but moan, but as he opened his mouth Kevin took the opportunity to invade it with his tongue.

The feeling of Ben's mouth could not be explained in a million words, it was just perfection really, why wasn't Kevin kissing it every day? This feeling, this passion, this jolt of electricity running through his body, this warmth, this sweet taste, all this facts together made the brunette the most perfect mate for Kevin, but then why was he having this feeling that he didn't hold his beloved in years? Doesn't matter, now all that was important was Ben in his arms.

And what was that girl with orange hair? What's her name again? Kevin couldn't remember, but he was pretty sure it must have been a nightmare.

"Kevin…" Ben whispered the name of his beloved, his voice full of lust, awakening Kevin from his deep thoughts, the raven just smile understanding, he too was needing what Ben wanted, so his hands quickly made to the back of the brunette, looking for the zipper, as he kiss and nibbled on the exposed neck of the brunette, who was lost in soft moans of pleasure.

Kevin's busy hands found their target at last, thank god, and slowly, teasingly, pulled the zipper down, the raven could feel Ben shivering in pleasure and anxiety and before the zipper was completely undone he stole a quick kiss from the young hero.

As the raven let the dress fall out of his hands he also stepped back to appreciate the sight in front of him; Ben was fully naked, his beautiful white body completely exposed, such a beautiful figure, Kevin licked his lips as if savouring that picture and Ben turned a very dark shade of red, "You definitely look better without that dress, or any clothes in fact."

Ben smirked and fell back in the back, with a wink he signalised for Kevin to join him, and the raven did not need to be asked twice! But as soon as Kevin started to take of his tie the door of his room slammed open, he turned around quick in surprise just to see a very surprised and angry redheaded girl in the door. "Gwen!" He shouted out in surprise"

"Kevin! Ben!" She said Ben's name why a bigger emphasis as she looked astonished over to the bed, so Kevin looked at it as well and the sight just astonished him probably as much, if not more, as it did Gwen.

Lying in the bed was very naked Ben, only covered by the sheet that was on his crotch, he was full of bruises and a few scratches, his eyes were red and swollen of crying, his lip had a slight cut and it was bleeding slightly, on his tights and belly there was a suspicious white liquid, the bed was extremely messy. He quickly covered his eyes with his arm and started to sob, "Kevin, why? Why?" He looked like he wanted to say more but he was crying so much that he couldn't manage for words to come out.

Gwen looked at Kevin, rage, disgust and disbelief written all over her face, "Kevin, how could you?" Kevin started to shake his head in denial but as he opened his mouth to protest the girl quickly interrupted him, "Don't try to deny, look at your state!" Without understand what she meant Kevin looked at himself.

The raven was shirtless, there was more than a few scratches over his defined chest and he could few more on his back, he was wearing a beat up jeans with the zipper up but the button undone, did he really just fucked Ben? Or even worse, did he just rape the boy? But he couldn't remember anything, but the brunette was right there, in his bed, in the worse state ever and crying his heart out.

Kevin felt an urge to look in the mirror, no reason why but he just needed to! And so he did, but it wasn't his reflection in there, it couldn't be! The reflection was of him as a monster, like when he tried to hack into the Omnitrix, but when he felt his face it felt normal human flesh. To make things worse, or weirder, his reflection started to laugh really loud, was his voice really that thick?

"That's right, we did it." Reflection Kevin started to say with a very evil expression, "We needed to get laid didn't we? And that stupid bitch keep refusing to take off her pants so why not use her cousin, is not like we didn't fuck him before, it was his fault for resisting. But the one who is at most fault here is you!" And he pointed at Kevin," Because you can't make up your mind of who you want so we just have to get both right?" Reflection Kevin started to laugh once again but this time the mirror shattered and all of its bits fell on the floor as Kevin started to yell really loud in pain, so loud felt he would explode.

Still yelling, Kevin jumped of his bed just to meet the floor with his forehead, a loud thump echoing around the empty house. The raven got up with a soft "ow" escaping his lips as he rubbed his forehead, but then everything that happened came back to him and he rushed to the mirror just to let a sigh in relief out as he saw his normal self in the mirror, guess it was all just a bad nightmare, which was nothing new.

It's been more than a month since Ben broke up with him and after a week he started to have nightmares every day, which were getting worse and worse. Even though he started to date Gwen he really missed his brunette, and getting laid. Gwen wanted to take things slow, just kissing here and there, and the kisses didn't have half the heat of the ones he was used to have with…enough thinking of him!

It's over! He broke it up, not Kevin! He gave up! It's not Kevin fault! Or so the raven kept repeating to himself, it wasn't helping much. But it wasn't as if he was unhappy with Gwen, he liked her quite a lot, if it was love? The raven himself wasn't sure and tried not think too much, after all he said "I love you" to Ben and look how that ended, better to not rush things. So it didn't work with one of the Tennysons? It might work with this one, so no point worrying about it.

Easier said than done, it's been more than two weeks since Kevin had been having this mental debate and it always led nowhere. He was help with Gwen so why did he keep looking back? Maybe, just maybe, he needed to ask someone for help and there were really only two people he could talk with, one of them should be good enough…

…

"Damn it, I'm awake once again…" Ben grumbled as he lazily opened one of his eyes, mornings sucked for him since he broke up with that imbecile of a friend he have, stupid Kevin. It's been more than a month and ever since the brunette didn't manage to get one decent night of sleep, always rolling around in his bed, it felt empty and cold and….lonely….then there were his dreams and nightmares, honestly the brunette had no idea which was worse to have, nightmares were frightening to the extreme but were over once he woke up, reality was worse than the nightmares anyway, and dreams were so good that when he would wake up he felt like crying when faced with the cold reality, not that he did, he cried enough already, no more tears for the stupid raven.

He got up feeling very sluggish, how did he survive the last month and still kept world safe was a mystery to him, he barely slept or ate and he always felt like crap, of course he didn't let people know, he was doing his best not to show it and move on with his life, but, god, a heartbroken was so damn painful. He dragged himself to the toilet and looked at the mirror, sighed at the horrible beast that was staring at him, how did that happened again? Stupid Kevin….in five minutes he was already back to his normal self, mostly, the only things left were the underlines, he couldn't let anyone see those! He was fine! Or he would be at least, no need to worry people with a few bad nights of sleep. So he grabbed the foundation he stole from his cousin and covered those pesky things, feeling a bit ashamed for using make up but no one knew so it should be fine right?

He went back to his room and looked at his clock, it was only ten in the morning, long day ahead still. He sighed in depression, when did days become so long? Well, it doesn't matter really, he had a goal for today anyway, a certain guy he had to find, he needed to ask him a very important question, the answer of such question would be the final piece for him to make up his mind once and for all, he would finally be able to abandon his feelings for Kevin, once and for all.

. . .

Kevin stood there for a while, trying to get all his courage together and go inside, he needed to talk to the man after all. It's not that it was a scary place or a scary person, no, he needed courage to be able to talk about his feelings, something that he rarely did.

He took a few steps and stopped right in front of the door, looked around a bit admiring the huge RV, what was it called again, dust bucket? Anyway, it looked a bit old and boring but the raven knew far too well that the vehicle was almost as powerful as his car, ALMOST!

The raven let out a big sigh, he was procrastinating far too much, so he raised his hand in the form of a fist, but before he could knock the door opened, to the outside, on it's own, which was a bit odd but not really all that surprising. Seeing it as a invite to go in, Kevin went in and the door closed behind him.

He looked around, it was a bit small in his opinion but whatever, what bothered him was the fact that there was no one there, where was he? He should be there, how was Kevin supposed to find him now? Kevin was about to punch the wall when suddenly a ghostly blue image appeared out of nowhere a few steps away in front of him, making the raven jump backwards and almost fall, but he soon calmed himself down when he noticed it was just a hologram.

"Oh, hello Kevin" The hologram greeting him politely, "What a surprise seeing you here, did something happen?" He asked a bit worried.

"Mister Tennyson?" Kevin asked a bit curiously as he passed his hand through the hologram just to be sure it was really one, "Where are you?"

"Oh, don't worry about it son, I just had to come here to deal with a few things but left a program in the dust bucket to call me in case anyone showed up, so that my grandkids won't get too worried you see?" Max replied with a smile, not letting the raven know where here was, and laughed out loud before looking back to the boy, "So, what can I do for you?"

"Hmm, you see, the thing is, actually…" The raven mumbled unable to say what he had in mind, it was very embarrassing especially since the man was the grandfather of the two people he….loved? Well, the two people he liked, at least.

"Is it something with Ben?" Kevin looked at him with wide eyes, "I mean, something about your relationship with him?" the boys mouth fell open, how the hell did the old man know about them? But before he could ask or say anything, as if reading his mind, Max quickly added. "I know more than you kids think, I'm always keeping an eye on you lot just to be safe, I care about you all you know? That includes you!"

Kevin blushed a bit and looked away, the walls of the vehicle looked fairly interesting out of the sudden. Both remained in silence for a while, Kevin considering how he should say what he had in mind and Max, who that the boy was doing just that, waited patiently. Kevin considered the possible outcomes, Max wasn't there anyway, at worse he would have to deal with the old man only days or even months still to come, nothing to fear now, right? He swallowed and explained the whole thing to Max, keeping it clean and decent since he was still their grandpa. He told him how Ben and him started to date, that he didn't want to tell people about them, the big fight when he turned into a monster, the crisis in his relationship, he turning into human and getting kissed, Ben breaking up with him, him and Gwen starting to date, his nightmares (still keeping it as clean and decent as possible), the fact that he wasn't really happy even if they were together, he talked for at least one hour, Max hologram was now sitting in the air.

Max sighed heavily, it was a lot to take in, kids these days sure were troublesome, not to mention fickle, but he knew what Kevin's problem was, it was quite obvious actually, the raven just couldn't see cus he had a problem about understanding not only his own feeling but feelings in general, although he was getting better. "Ok son, here is what I think…."

After two hours since Kevin got in the RV he finally got out, looking quite serious, his brain hurting from all the thinking, thinking was hard! But now he knew not only what he had to do, but what he wanted, it wouldn't be easy but it was a start! Although it would have to wait as his plumber badge started to flash furiously, great, an alien attack or menace of some sort, great timing. The raven sighed in annoyance as he got in his car and drove away, whoever the alien was he was very unlucky cus the boy was more than pissed off now.

. . .

After having a big breakfast and brushing his teeth, cus heroes need to have a nice smile, Ben was finally ready to go and meet with the man he needed to talk to, but when he was about to open the door and exited the house something hit him, how was he supposed to find this guy? It wasn't like he had a house or hanged out in any place in particular. Damn it, he really didn't think this through. Maybe, just maybe if he called him…

Before Ben could say anything a flash of light came from behind of him, the brunette quickly turned to face whatever that was as he quickly reached to his Omnitrix just to find that it was only the man he wanted to talk to that was making his usual flashing entrance. Standing there, with his usual smile and calm expression, was professor Paradox, the men who had almost all the answers. "Good morning Ben." He said cheerfully.

"Professor Paradox, what you are doing here?" Ben said a bit surprised, was it just a coincidence and luck that the man showed up right when the brunette was about to go search for him? No, nothing was a coincidence when it comes down to that man, either he was there because Ben was looking for him or something else, something dangerous that would need his help, Ben hoped it was the first. "I was just about to go out to search for you."

"I know, and you caused quite a commotion in your search, thus I decided to come here before you could do so." The man replied with a smile. "So, what can I do for you today, mr. Tennyson?" He asked politely with a bit of a joking tone in the end, Ben knew that the professor probably knew what he was about to ask, but it would be better if he could ask instead of just getting the answer straight away.

"Professor, you probably know what happened and what's happening between me and Kevin right?" Ben asked seriously, so serious in fact that he didn't even blush in embarrassment, the professor only nodded in reply, good, no embarrassing answer. "So, you probably know my question. In the future, am I and Kevin together?" He asked not sounding very confident, the fear of the answer was starting to settle in his heart, he was begging mentally for the answer to be a good one.

"Are you sure you want to know the future, Ben?" The professor said seriously, he looked at the boy in a very serious manner which was a bit out of character for him, the brunette guessed the question held more power in it than it looked at first, but he still nodded as he bit his lower lip, getting ready for whatever the answer would be. "Very well. I don't usually approve of questions related to the future but were I not to answer you would throw a fit that would result in pretty catastrophic results, such unpredictable boy you can be sometimes…" He add laughing as he shook his head, Ben didn't know if that was a compliment or a critic. "Just answer your phone first before I answer ok?" Paradox added with a smile.

Ben was about to question what he meant when his phone went off, the professor only smirked, stupid know it all was the first thing that came to Ben mind when he answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, Gwen, what's up? Oh, ok, I'm on my way." Ben quickly hanged up, alien trouble, right on time as well, as usual. He sighed as he turned to the professor. "So….?"

. . .

Later that day, in a road that is rarely used, two flashes of green could be seem dashing along it, so fast that if one blinked one would miss it, and so blurry that it almost looked like two comets, but in reality it was two cars, two very green cars that were speeding of to nowhere in particular, almost as if they were racing, but what the drivers had in mind was far from racing, they wanted really was to open a hole in space that would swallow the other for they were one extremely pissed with the other, but after one hour of driving nothing really happened, neither did the hole opened or their rage subdue, so they both, unconsciously, headed to a destination where they could resolve this in a way that would be more fitting.

Ten minutes later, both car came to a stop at an abandoned military base, to one where they first met professor paradox. The cars stopped leaving quite a space between them, from one came out a raven, fist clenched into fist by his side, and out of the other came a brunette, with a glare so powerful that you would think that it could kill someone.

For a few minutes silence remained as one kept staring at each other, almost as if the rage was so much that their brains were unable to form words, but eventually the brunette broke the awkward moment. "WHAT TH FUCK WAS ALL THAT?" He shouted turning red from rage and stomping his feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU ASKING ME FOR, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT ALL COCKY AND LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Kevin replied in the same tone shaking his fist in front of him as he spoke.

"WELL, I HOPE YOU ARE PROUD, THANKS TO YOU GWEN IS ON HER WAY TO THE HOSPITAL!" Ben shouted once more as he took a step forward and started to remember more or less what happened, it was a simple mission, just a few alien tugs causing and uproar in the middle of the city.

Being the hero he is, Ben quickly changed into one of his alien forms and charged forward, taking five or more aliens in one go, Kevin and Gwen followed taking out the smaller threat, which was fine, were it not for the fact that the sync of the group was totally off, they kept bumping into each other and making amateur mistakes, until eventually one of the aliens hit Gwen and send her flying against the wall, where she hit her head and lost conscience, leaving the two in extreme rage as they finished the rest of the aliens in less than a minute.

Afterwards they called an ambulance, although it didn't look like anything serious, just a bump, and head for their cars, drove for you an hour and finally got where they were, shouting at each other, accusing each other, swearing at each and ready to kill each other.

More than half an hour went by, the discussion had already left the topic of the mission and was to a point where they were just pointing each other flaws, both almost losing the voice from shouting too much. They stopped to catch their breath, who knew shouting and swearing was so exhausting? They looked each other in the eye, a deep gaze that quickly turned into a glare, simultaneously, they realised that this would lead to nothing.

Kevin turns his back to Ben and reach inside of his car to a piece of Taedenite, that he have in the passenger seat, and absorb the material, his body quickly turn light green and just as strong as the mineral, that is one of the strong mineral in the universe. Meanwhile, Ben quickly reach for his Omnitrix and press the button and is quickly swallowed by a green light, as the light fades away a tiger like alien is left where the brunette was standing, Rath.

"Let me tell you something, Kevin Ethan Levin-" Before Rath could finish his sentence, Kevin punched him on the stomach, not that he looked too fazed from the impact. "Oh, it's on…" He said as he showed his sharp teeth, grabbed Kevin by the arm and tossed him away and roared as loud as he could before lunging in the teen's direction.

The fight didn't go on for long, both were feeling the fatigue from the mission and the shouting contest, but they still landed quite a few strong blows on each other. After a bit more than ten minutes, both teen, back in their human form, were panting hard and barely able to stand, standing not too far from other their eyes meet.

At first it was a weak gaze, then it became a glare, both gazing deep into each other eyes, as if trying to find something that themselves wouldn't know what it was, next thing they know the last bit of sanity, rationality and common sense left them, both brains far too tired to be logical, leaving them with only anger, desire, lust and passion.

It was too quick to know who moved first, but both lunged into each other arms and, gripping one another as if they let go the other would turn into air, they started to kiss, highly passionately. Actually, kissing would probably not be the right word, for lips were barely being used as tongue were battling out, desperate for the sweet taste that they've been craving since that fateful and dark day, the big break up.

Clothes started to fly away in the wind, so fast you would think that they were being ripped off, but, for some strange reason or miracle, they were still in one piece as they fell somewhere in the ground.

The kiss was stopped for a brief moment as they found themselves in the need of air, gazing once more into each other eyes they found what they were looking for, lust and desire, but they both wanted it desperately, like now, no time for sweetness, or else logic might find them and all the feelings that were shoved aside would came back and it wouldn't be the happy end they wanted.

As if reading each other mind, the tongue battle started again, Kevin slid down his hand through Ben's back, not taking too long to find his target, the small and tight ring of muscle of the brunette. He quickly invaded the hot cavern with one finger, which earn a soft whimper to escape the brunette's lips, and followed with another, quickly scissoring inside and stretching the boy the best he could, oh how he want to go in.

Ben didn't stand still either, his hand quickly gripped Kevin's length and started to pump it quite fast, the sweat and pre-cum providing natural lubrication, and that made Kevin even more eager as he sneak in a third finger, furiously putting in and taking out and repeating the process over and over again.

The kiss stopped once again, this time allowing the boys to moan out of the pleasure caused by the other, their body was desperate for the touch of the other, but neither could stand waiting any longer.

They kept going like that for only a small while before Ben, without any warning, pushed Kevin away, the raven, not expecting such action, fell on his back, and before he could shout out what the heck was that, Ben was already on top of him, sliding Kevin's huge length inside himself as he firmly planted his hands on the raven's chest for support.

It was amazing how one month, or a bit more, of no sex could make it one so tight, as it was being quite hard to put all that manhood inside, so Ben bit his lower lip not to make any painful sound and, as he looked at Kevin, he found the other teen doing the same. Finally, and thankfully, he finally came to a rest when he felt it was all in and, as Ben was about to take a moment to adjust himself, their eyes met once again, relighting the flame of lust, even stronger now, making them want to keep going without even one second to catch their breath.

Ben started to rise, letting out a small gasp of pleasure, only to be stopped half way by a strong pair of hands that gripped his waist with a lot of strength, keeping him in place, and when he was about to ask what was that about he felt the raven thrust deep into him, making a loud moan of pleasure run past his lips, oh, so that's the idea.

Kevin start to thrust upwards, hard and faster, almost as if trying to break the brunette, but each stroke just made the brunette moan louder and louder, especially since it was hitting a particular spot every single time, a very sensitive spot. Ben was being blown out from those thrust and, unconsciously, dug his nails into the chest he was using for support, but that only turn the raven even more as he picked up even more speed, if that was possible.

Both boys were now moaning extremely loud, if not plain screaming really, from pleasure, but as Kevin open his eyes, as he had closed them earlier, they immediately fell on the brunette's face and, to hi shock, there were tears coming out of his closed eyes and running down his cheeks.

Ben was crying, crying! Why? Was this mind blowing sex not good enough for him? Were those moans, no, screams out of pain instead of pleasure? That was pissing Kevin off. "What's the matter Tennyson?" Kevin asked between his pants and gasp for air, "Why you crying? Don't you like this?" AS he asked he gave a particular strong thrust for each word, the sigh of that boy, his boy, all sweaty, screaming out in pleasure, shivering in anxiety for his orgasm and crying, either form joy or sadness, was mind blowing, he could not help but want to make the brunette cry out his name, and that's what Ben did.

"K-kevin" Ben said in reply, almost in a cry really, "Kevin…" He cried once again, eyes still shut closed, for some reason he wouldn't look at the raven, and said raven was getting pissed off by as it as much as he was being turned on by it, so he pulled the boy down at the same time as he ram his length with all his might against the hot cavern, quickly sitting up and biting his beloved in the neck.

Kevin did such acts to give Ben more pleasure, but what he wasn't planning was how that would give him pleasure, as the brunette moaned, shivered and tightened around him, Kevin couldn't help but shiver, tighten the grip of his teeth on the sweet and sour skin, that he was still biting, and release all of his seed inside of Ben, which was too much for the Brunette as well. Ben screamed as loud as he could, both out of pleasure and pain, his hand quickly found Kevin's shoulder for support, gripping it tightly and digging his nails on it, as his body twisted, shivered, tightened and released all of his pleasure all over both boys chest, sticking them together.

Both boys stayed there, just trying to breathe and get the strength to move back, it wasn't exactly a place that they could just let themselves fall on the floor and sleep, even though it was an abandoned military base. Ben opened his eyes at last, a few tears still escaping him, just to meet Kevin's dark eyes and, in that moment, he was pulled towards the raven by a invisible magnet and they kissed once more, savagely and passionate at first, but as the kiss went on it turn more romantic, more calm, more enjoyable, soon tongues were drawn back and only the lips were left with all the work.

Kevin could feel the salty taste around Ben's lips from the tears that had found their way there, but he didn't pay much attention, he was just so overwhelm by the kiss, by the beautiful moment he was having with the brunette, how long has it been since he had such a enjoyable kiss? Such tender feeling? Not that it lasted much as Ben, without any warning, quickly broke of the lips contact and got up, with a small gasp of either pain or discomfort, and started to get dressed up.

Kevin wanted to ask him what's the hurry but the atmosphere got very awkward and dense out of the sudden and all he could do was get dressed as well, ignoring the sweat, cum and blood, from where Ben dug his nails, but when he saw the brunette making his way over to his car the raven, out of a reflex and desperation, quickly gripped his upper arm, not to strong but Ben stopped none the less.

"Ben…" Kevin said, almost in a whisper, he opened his mouth to follow with what he want to say to the boy for a while, _I'm sorry, I love you, I was wrong, I was confused, our relationship was in such a dark place that when I saw a chance with Gwen, a chance with a relationship that was so much easier my feelings got clouded, I'm so sorry, I love you, please, don't leave me! _He wanted to say all that, all which he understood when talking with Max Tennyson, but the words wouldn't come out he decided he just needed to calm down, so he took a deep breath, but he was one second too late as, before he could even open his mouth, Ben's phone went off.

Ben answered his phone with his free hand, either not wanting to lose contact with Kevin or not being able to bother to break free, "Hello? Oh, hey…yeah, it's all good. Oh, ok, we'll be right there." As he hung up, Ben's let his head fall a bit lower as he shook his arm so he could break free. "That was Gwen, she is alright but they don't want to let her go alone so she need us to go get her." He said coldly as he walked towards his car, not able to see the raven standing there, frozen, his hand still stretched in hope that it would draw the brunette back to his embrace, but it didn't.

As Ben was about to go into his car he stopped for a moment, "Go ahead." He said coldly and went inside the vehicle, slamming the door behind him. It didn't take too long for the other green to fly off with high speed, that was Ben's cue to let everything out, all the tears he was holding back, but, even though tears started to roll down his face, his expression remained blank, he looked in the mirror and saw the huge red mark on his neck, a reminder of what just happened.

He felt dirty, sick really, he just had sex with Kevin, his cousin boyfriend, his own ex-boyfriend, the man who broke his heart. In any other circumstance that would have been the best sex they ever had, the best make up sex at that, but it wasn't a normal circumstance, it wasn't make up sex, it was a random sex, one caused by a mixed feeling of rage, passion and lust. It was dirty sex. It was a goodbye sex.

Ben started to remember what he talked with professor Paradox before the mission as he took out his phone and start to write a text message.

_"So…" He asked eager and terrified at the same time for the answer, there was no prolonging the inevitable anyway so he would just have to deal with it._

_ "No, you are not together in the future." Professor Paradox said with a very grim expression, expecting Ben to ask something else but apparently that answer was plenty as the boy just turned around and left the house._

Ben dried his tears, looked once again at the mirror, pressed the send button, put himself together, turned on the car and started to drive away as he thought to himself, "**There, it's done, it's over!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>Third time is the good luck charm...

**A/N: **Ok, i know how dark this story have been getting lately but i swear i will not end this fic with a sad ending! Well, it will be sad for one of the tennysons cus Kevin can't keep them both xD right? =p

Is just that i decided to send this fic in a few chapters so imagine this being the final and biggest drama! SO don't throw rotten tomatoes on me ok? xD

Oh, and I still might write some bevin one-shots after i finish this fic but that will take a while still..

Oh, and i wrote half of the lemon scene when i was very, very sleepy so if you find some grammar mistakes or something fo the sort tell me and i'll fix it ok? =D

Oh, and i got a lot of suggestions to lose the -talking- and turn it into "talking", so i did! hope it didn't get too confusing o.o'

Oh, and Ben's thought in the end are in **bold** cus he is trying to convince himself of what he is thinking, is not that i'm gonna start maing thoughs in bold now xD

Reviews are always welcome 3


	6. Decision

**Disclaimer: **Do I need to keep on doing these things? This is chapter what, 7 or is it 6? i lost count but by now you must have figured it out that I don't own any of these! Except the plot and grammatical mistakes...

**Warning:** Yeah yeah, sex, language, gayness, blah blah blah...

**A/N:** As you can see I'm in a 'great' mood. Well, it's not that I'm angry or anything, just feeling lazy =.= anyway, here is the next chapter which I think it took long enough, damn the author xD Oh, and I got a Beta now! Which means less grammatical mistakes, horray! SO thanks vampaddiction for betaning this fic.

* * *

><p>There he was, sprawled on the ground, unconscious and totally beaten up. Never has he been in a more weakened state, and to think his life was resting in the hand of no one else than Ben Tennyson. One move of a finger, no, one single thought, that's all he needed to kill Kevin. All he needed to be free from him forever. He deserved it too! How many people and aliens did he hurt? How much trouble did he cause? He needed to be eliminated and it had to by the one who created him, the Omnitrix bearer; Ben himself. Just one thought, one single thought and it would all be over, forever…<p>

* * *

><p>'Stupid, that's what he is.' Ben thought as he punched the bag with great strength, 'This happened so many times that it's getting old and boring now.' He followed the combo with a kick, making the punching bag tremble. 'One time is ok, a second time is acceptable, but a third time is just ridiculous!' He thought angrily as he landed the last blow, making the bag swing from side to side. The brunette was panting hard and had to hold on to his knees for support as he tried to catch his breath. He was in the garage with his recently bought punching bag which was being held by the ceiling; in the middle of the bag there was a big picture of Kevin's face, which was more than crumpled from all the punches.<p>

Ben used this every time he was feeling frustrated or angry, which was often lately, and today he had been going at it for over an hour and was quite exhausted. But honestly, who wouldn't be feeling all this stress in his situations? As if being heartbroken wasn't bad enough he had to go and have sex with his cousin's boyfriend, then another stupid villain appeared and he couldn't defeat him no matter how many times he tried! So what happens? Stupid Kevin has the brilliant idea to absorb the power of the Omnitrix, **again**, and gets turned into a monster, **AGAIN**! Only this time was different from last time, this time he was truly a monster and evil too! Wreaking havoc throughout the universe and giving Ben more trouble than he needs. Oh but that's not bad enough, nope, it gets better – or worse. Kevin is trying truly hard, like really, really trying, not to hurt Gwen! Why? Because she meant something to him once! Yes, **SHE** meant something, not him! Nope, Ben was some guy who he had sex with and had whispered the three little words when he was human, but now that he is an intergalactic evil maniac once more Ben was just someone who meant nothing, NOTHING! Just thinking about it gave Ben enough energy to punch the bag a few more times!

He took a deep breath and prepared to punch it once more, but was stopped by the mention of his name. "Ben?" He heard a feminine voice calling from behind him, most likely coming from the door that would lead back into the house, and dropped his arm next to his side. He turned around to meet his guest and was not too surprised to see Gwen, standing there with her mouth open in a perfect 'o' in pure surprise, most likely because she came upon a very sweaty Ben, who was wearing just green shorts and boxing gloves, and a beaten up punching bag with a picture of her boyfriend, or is it ex now that he turned evil? This question should not be relevant, but Ben couldn't help but wonder. "Ben, what are you doing?" She asked as she took a step forward.

"Preparing myself." He replied coldly. He felt like adding a second punching bag with her face for the next session.

"Ben, he's our friend! He needs help!" She tried to persuade him, her voice sounding particularly annoying today.

"He chose his path! He's a threat, and he needs to be exterminated!" He replied with the same cold voice, his emotions all locked far away inside him.

"Ben, please. Think this through! I know he hurt you…" She said in a low tone as she took another step.

"With your help." He cut her off and watched as she flinched, her face showing guilt as she couldn't deny or come up with a reply. "This has nothing to do with what happened, Gwen. Kevin turned evil and I need to stop him." He gave emphasis on the 'I' so that she understood that he wasn't counting on her, "And I'll do whatever I need to do, even if I have to kill him." He stated simply as he took off his gloves and let them drop on the floor. He reached for a towel and started to dry the sweat from his sore body.

Gwen watched him with pure disbelief, never had she seen her cousin like this; cold, cruel, heartless. What happened to him? Was he that badly hurt? Did she and Kevin kill part of his goodness? She felt like crying for him, but held it in. Right now she needed to be strong for Kevin, Ben could wait a little longer, or so she hoped. "I will not let you kill him!" She said confidently, but Ben only glared at her, a cold and angry glare and she almost felt like he might kill her too.

"If you can stop me, go for it." He said as he passed by her and headed for his room.

As soon as he got to his room, and locked the door behind him, he let himself fall on his bed. He was completely exhausted, physically and mentally, too exhausted to even sigh. He grabbed his phone and went straight to his outbox folder, where his message, the one sent after their last mistake, stared coldly at him. _I'm getting over you. Goodbye. _It was simple, direct and cold, but it was needed. That was the end of their twisted relationship for sure. There was no reply. For the following weeks they were back to what they used to be before they were lovers, they used to meet, the three of them. For missions mostly, but to hang out too, have a laugh at a Mr. Smoothes, but they were never truly the same. Ben and Kevin would never look directly at each other, eye contact was strictly forbidden, even if they didn't say it out loud. And they would never meet without a third person around. Ben used that time to get closer to Julie, but he wasn't prepared for another relationship yet so they were taking it extra slow.

That's when Aggregor appeared, causing trouble and keeping them busy. It was good, in a weird way. Of course it was bad that he was causing so much trouble for everyone, but it was good that they were kept busy, that way Ben had less time to deal with his aching heart, but when they finally caught up with the villain he wasn't able to defeat him and got knocked out cold. Kevin had to step up and become a monster. When Ben woke up and saw him he almost laughed, not in spite or from the irony, just because it was so repetitive, but he didn't. Instead he took it as sign, one that Kevin and he would never be able to be side by side and that only one could stand in the end, and it was on this single idea that he focused his anger till now.

* * *

><p>He had climbed for too long and his legs were tired and begging for a break, but Ben kept on climbing; hoping those stairs would end soon since they had been going on for a while, but a small part of him also wished it didn't. He knew he had to go there, but he also knew it was going to be painful and hard as well. At last he arrived at the end of the staircase and reached the rooftop. The rooftop was quite big and it was so high up that the whole town looked tiny compared to it. In the middle there was a small table with two chairs and it was fancily prepared for a romantic meal, but it was missing a certain raven. Said raven was sitting in the edge of the roof, his legs swinging in the wind as his hair was played by the breeze.<p>

Ben went and sat next to him and faced forward, not daring to look directly at him. "I thought you weren't going to show up." Kevin said.

"I wasn't." Ben replied coldly.

"That's mean." Kevin said with a chuckle. "And after I went through all this trouble to find us a nice spot to celebrate us being together for a month." He finished as he looked up with a soft smile in his face.

"You did." Ben replied looking down, the cold tone missing in his voice. "We celebrated, oh how we celebrated." He said with a small smile that disappeared just as quick as it appeared. "Then thing's got bad and we broke up. You left me." He said as he held his hands together.

"Yeah, I know." Kevin whispered. "Sorry for that."

"I'm going to fight you soon." Ben said looking forward once more, his voice strong and confident, "I may have to kill you." He finished.

"I know." Kevin whispered once more. "But is that truly what you want?" He asked looking at the brunette, but Ben didn't dare to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked with the same tone as before.

"You know what I mean. There is something missing, right Benjy?" The raven asked with a playful tone.

Ben knew what he meant. He was talking about what happened after their last time, when they had sex on the military camp. After all the fighting, shouting and fucking were over Ben quickly got dressed and went for his car, but he never expected Kevin to make a grab for his arm. His hand was shaking and the grip was fairly loose, Ben could easily shake it off, but it felt like there was something important coming, there was something he needed to say and Ben needed to listen, but words were never spoken. Ben just shook it off and quickly forgot about it, but it was always there poking him lightly. "You hurt me. You left me." He finally said.

"You never fought for me." Kevin replied calmly. "When we were together Gwen never stopped fighting, but as soon as she kisses me you give up on us." His hand had landed on top of the brunette's. "You were always waiting for me to choose her; you were always prepared for it. When it happened, you just accepted. How come you fight the worse criminals in the universe with all of your might, but can't fight for me?" He finished with a sad tone, a smile still on his face.

"I never thought about it that way." Ben replied surprised by Kevin's comment. Then he let a small smile creep on his face. "I'll think about it." He said giving his hand a light squeeze. "I love you." He added as he took his hand out of the raven's hand and moved it to his back.

"I love you too." Kevin replied as leaned closer to the brunette and gave him a quick, sweet kiss. When he pushed back he gave his beloved a big smile, just before Ben pushed him off the building.

* * *

><p>"They're fighting again…" Sandra said with a small sigh as she sat down with her mug of coffee in hand.<p>

"I know." Carl replied calmly as he turned the page of the newspaper in his hand, although he wasn't really paying attention to it. He didn't need to ask who 'they' were. He knew very well his wife meant her son and his 'friend', Kevin. Ben had been more than depressed lately, not that he let it show but he was his dad for Pete's sake, of course he would notice it! And so did Sandra! They could easily see the fake smile on his face, the tiredness in his actions, the sad look that would show in his face even for a second every time a car went by too fast in front of their house, how bad he was eating and, of course, the lack of mention of the name of Kevin. Before it was 'Kevin and I', or 'today Kevin did…' and '…and Kevin told me…' and so on, but now he would say nothing even remotely related to the raven. Of course that happened before, but it wasn't nearly this bad! Back then Sandra found a way to intervene and everything went back to normal, but now things were much worse and they couldn't find a way to help the boys without giving too much away.

"Maybe we should talk to him…" Sandra spoke again as her coffee was gone from the mug.

"We can't. If he doesn't come to us then nothing that we say will get through to him." He replied as he folded his newspaper and put it down in front of him. "Ben is a great boy, but he can be just as stubborn as unpredictable. I wish there was something we could do." He sighed as he rubbed his temple with his right hand; there is nothing more frustrating than seeing your own kid in pain and not being able to do anything for him. That sense of helplessness was eating them alive.

Sandra was about to come up with a reply, but was cut off by a loud scream coming from upstairs; their son was up. He would scream as soon as he woke up more often than not these days; nightmares if Carl had to guess. It was kind of sad how they got used to it and barely noticed it anymore. "I'm going to make some toasts and heat up some milk for him." She finally said and let the previous topic drop.

When Ben finally came down there was a plate with two toasts, a mug with hot chocolate, jam and butter in front of his seat on the table. "Morning." He all but mumbled as he sat down, his eyes staring at something far away and his expression looking very thoughtful. Carl looked at Sandra and she looked back at him with the same puzzled look on her face. Ben always came down with a fake smile on his face and a cheery attitude as he tried to sell them the fact that he was perfectly fine, but today not only was he looking concerned about something but he also looked kind of…..refreshed.

"Something on your mind, son?" Carl finally asked, bringing Ben back to reality. He blinked a few times, almost as if trying to remember where he was and what he was doing, before grabbing a knife and putting some jam on his toast.

"Actually, yeah…" He replied as he didn't meet his father's gaze, "Dad, were you and mum always together?" He asked softly, almost in a whisper, catching Carl by surprise. It took a few seconds for him to process the question, but he finally understood the reason behind that; Kevin, of course.

"No, not always." He replied gently, "We had a few fights, back on the days where we began to date, and we even did split up a couple of times, but we always managed to get back together." He said as he reached for his wife's hand, which she gave to him with a small smile and a gentle squeeze on the hand.

"What…" Ben finally looked up and met his eyes, "What if someone tried to take her away? Would you fight for her? Even if it was someone better than you?" He asked eagerly and Carl had to think a little before answering it.

"Yeah, I would. With all my might." He said with great confidence. "And I actually did. Back in the day your mother was very popular and had more than a few that admired her. But than again I couldn't tell if there was someone better for her than me, only she would know that." He gave her a big smile as he got lost in her eyes. "I would fight an alien for your mother, although I would probably need your help." He added and chuckled.

"Yeah, I would fight an alien…." Ben said without finishing, but he knew the end of that sentence. '….for Kevin!' Carl noticed that as his son said that he had a dreamy expression on his face, that boy was so in love he probably didn't even know it himself. "Thanks Dad! You too mum!" He said with a big smile, a real one! "And thanks for the breakfast, it was delicious! I have to run now, see you later. Love you!" He added as he rushed for the door and was quickly gone. Carl and Sandra looked at each other for a second before smiling and then falling into a loud laughter, it was so good to see their son back to normal, even if only for a morning.

* * *

><p>'A world without Kevin…' He thought.<p>

Ben was bored at home. Having just finished a mission he had no clue of what to do but stare at the ceiling. He could go to Mr. Smoothes but he had no one to go with, his friends were busy with their normal life and Gwen busy with her boyfriend. Besides, he couldn't even drive there since he had sent his car to a repair shop and it hasn't even returned. It wasn't anything major, or so he hoped, but the brunette knew almost nothing about cars and had no friend who was good with them either. He could always call Julie but they weren't in the best of terms. At first it was nice dating her but as time went on it started to get awkward, like it was missing something, missing that spark. So they were trying to avoid one another.

Maybe it was a good thing to simply rest, Ben had been working overtime to keep the world – and the universe – safe since there was only him and Gwen to do so, and most of the time he didn't even mind but other times he wished they had another companion to help. Someone who would become like a rival, who he could count on but also argue and compete with from time to time. But it was only him and Gwen, and she used most of her time with her boyfriend…..

Yeah, a world without Kevin didn't seem all that nice. It would be boring. Ben liked having Kevin around, for Mr. Smoothes, to talk about cars, to fight and laugh with, to have a rival to compete with and a friend to watch his back. But he also wanted to save the universe, and Kevin still was a threat to it. Said threat was now lying on the floor, beaten unconscious by Ben in his ultimate echo-echo form. One of his disks was floating above his head as the brunette tried to decide if he should keep him alive or just end him. _You never fought for me, _Kevin's voice echoed in his head.

"Ben! Don't! He's our friend!" Gwen said as she came closer.

"He was going to hurt you." Ben replied in his metallic voice.

"It's not Kevin! It's the power! It's not his fault!" She argued.

"Paradox said I'm the one who will do what has to be done!" _and that we won't be together in the future, _he added to himself, "I have to!"

"Then do it!" She said bitterly, "Protect the innocent! That's Kevin too!" She finished. How could she fight so much for him? Even after all what happened, why was she still fighting? Or even better, why wasn't he?

Without replying, Ben is engulfed by a green light and is back to his human form, not looking too happy still. "You better be right." He said as he decided to let the raven live and hoped that wasn't the biggest mistake of his life.

As Kevin was having his stolen powers removed Ben couldn't help but to think what to do next. He kept Kevin alive, no, he couldn't kill Kevin. A world without Kevin was just too sad; he couldn't bare even the thought of it. But a world without him having Kevin to himself was just as bad, so he had to do something about it. He had to fight for him, and he was determined to get his raven back, assuming that the raven still wanted him. He needed to test it out.

The few following minutes were pretty pointless. Darkstar revealed his true intentions, Ben was prepared and cut his powers off (showing that he wasn't intending to kill Kevin at all), Kevin knocked the guy out cold, Gwen kissed Cooper on the cheek, Kevin made a cheeky comment and got a kiss out of Gwen, Ben decided this was a truly happy ending – although neither him or Cooper looked happy – and Grandpa Max revealed that the aliens returned to life, but during that time Ben used the fact that no one was looking and patted Cooper on the shoulder for a job well done and saw Kevin giving him an annoyed look. Jealousy. So in the end Kevin still liked him.

Good.

In the end they had a heated argument and went for a Mr. Smoothes, Gwen left behind with her jaw dropped open. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought….

* * *

><p>People say that you can't have it all, but I say they're wrong. I have it all! I have family, friends, magic power, amazing hair, a great job – if you consider protecting the world from aliens threat a job – and a great boyfriend! Yes, I have it all and I'm as happy as one can be. At first I was a bit worried, what with Kevin and Ben having that argument as they looked at each other like me and Kevin should look at each other and then leaving for a Mr. Smoothes, oh I was worried alright, but it soon proved to be nothing. Kevin and I started to date again and Ben seemed to be back to normal too, which is good! Now that we are all happy and getting along nothing can go wrong, nothing! I think in the end it was a good thing that Kevin turned into a monster and went mad with rage. It gave me chance to prove to my dear cousin how much I truly love him and gave Ben the push he needed to get over him. I couldn't help but whistle in happiness as I got in my house. Life was, at last, perfect.<p>

Now if I wasn't so distracted with being happy maybe I would have noticed that there was something wrong when I got inside and locked the door behind me. Like how the house was completely dark, my house is never dark! We always keep one light on or some windows open for light, but I was too distracted to notice anything. Until I hear someone clearing their throat behind me and I turned around in haste, almost having a heart attack. I hear a soft click and one of the lamps turns on revealing Ben sitting in on the couch and smirking at me. "Hello Gwen," he said, "I'm sorry if I scared you but we need to talk…" He went on as his smirk grew bigger. This couldn't be anything good….

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> Ben decides to get what's his back, but will Gwen let things go so smoothly? And will Kevin choose him this time? Or will the raven still have some trauma from his evil alien time?

**A/N: **OMG is anyone else besides me like, wtf just happened? I mean, this chapter it doesn't look good to me, is it just me? Am I being over critic, or something like that, to myself? Urgh, this chapter was a pain...mostly because it wasn't supposed to be like these at all! It was supposed to be totally different, but then ben came to me and was all like, No, I don't I would do that...and Kevin showed up too like, yeah, he is right. Ben would never do that. So It ended up like that!

The fact that I had a small -big- art block didn't help! BUt well, I'll try better next time xD And I was like re-reading it and was like, waiting, waking up screaming all the time? DIdn't i read these before? And then it hit me, twilight! Omg, I swear it wasn't on purpose! It just happened! And I couldn't be bothered to fix it! Anyway, the dark clouds are starting to go away, things will get better now xD...I hope =p


End file.
